open your eyes:
by Wolftag
Summary: BB, WhiteT, DemoB, AlS and Majestics are in a hotel. What will happen? Ozuma has a plan...:ReiKai:TalaBryan:
1. Open your eyes and stare

Something I'm writing because I need to clear my mind as I'm writing another fic, that hopefully will be up here soon too.  
Well, on with this one:  
Rei love Kai, Tala loves Kai, but who doesn Bryan love and does Kai notice the other teens love towards him?  
The party will be confusing and who will confess their love first? Oo

Notice: The first two chapters is in first pov to Rei, but I'll change that to normal pov later. blink  
I'll leave a lot of parings and events to you my readers. You'll decide a lot. Review and tell me what you would like to happen. Will Voltaire come?  
BryanXTalaXKai triangle?  
Tyson and Michael?  
Max turns into a serial killer? Kai to a bunny jumping on everyone?  
Please, any idea is welcomed! even the twisted ones. Also, what about Ozumas team? should they be there too? maybe to sneek around and take some bitbeasts. Hehehe... Anyway:

Remark: It's a Yaoi, shonen-aific. but Hillary and Mariah is also in so there can be some female/female is you like that.

Disclames: Don't own Beyblade, but I do own this chapter, so... don't take it from me! cries

* * *

_This is boring!  
_  
Yawn 

"Ah, and tired." I mutter as I stretch my legs and arms before falling back down on my bed. A though to change to some better clothes, instead of my usual blading ones that I wear now, crosses my mind, but I push it away. I got bigger things on my mind than changing clothes.

Sigh

What should I do? _I can't exactly tell him straight out: 'Hi, wanna love me?'  
_Besides, he would probably laugh and … no, that's not like him. He would say something like: 'you're sick.' Or 'you're confused.' Or just 'hn'  
_That would really hurt me.  
_I roll over to my stomach to try and think better.  
Nope, it doesn't work. I still think he'll reject me. _I'm stupid, how can I believe that he, the most beautiful phoe…  
_I wake up from my thoughts as the room's door was opened.

Gaze.

I watch carefully with my amber eyes as my captain comes into our room, closes the door and then sits down on the short side of his bed. He's silent, as usual, and I can't help but to stare –I eye him up and down, taking in every curve and detail.  
I roll over to my right side to get a better view –the angel of darkness and fire of my dreams is in front of me.

_He's so cute, sexy…_ I want him.

Kai bends down to take of his shoes and suddenly asks me: "What are you staring at?"

Widen eyes.

As of the result of taken by surprise I blush big time.  
"Ah-I was just. I mean. I …" I stutter and he takes of his second shoe.  
_Think of something Rei!_ I panic.  
"Er, well. Hmm. I was just wondering why you look so…" _Hot _I scream in my mind but decided to go with 'down'.

"Tyson." He replies coldly and places himself in the middle of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Always Tyson on his nerves…Kai's strong. Kai's beautiful. Mine._ I muse and smile slightly.

"What's so funny?" Kai asks and I become stern.

_How the hell could he have seen me? Did I laugh loudly or something? _I quickly roll to my back and answer: "Nothing. Just a thought I had."

Kai ends the conversation with his usual 'hn' and then remains silent.

I decide, since there's no more to talk about, to sleep a little, after all it was gonna be a party later this night and I might as well be awake than dead tired.  
But it's hard to sleep when the person you love is just a few meters away, lying, waiting…

I close my eyes.

…_but sadly he doesn't notice me_. I sigh at my depressing thought and slowly falls into dream world.

* * *

So, there we go, first chapter! How did I do? Review people! make up your mind on the parings!  
Have a nice day 


	2. Open you eyes you missed it

Here we go, second chapter. Now I need ideas to continue! Help! Any idea will help.  
Remark: Yaoi!  
Disclames: Do not own Beyblade > . 

* * *

I woke up with a moan. I didn't want to wake up!  
_Kai was just about to kiss me when he disappeared and…and I came back to reality_.  
I glance at the watch.

20.30

One hour or so to go before the party starts. _Great. Now where's Kai?_

I stare at his empty bed. He's got some new, clean clothes lying on it, but he himself is not there. A pair of black jeans lay on the bed and underpants, along with a red tank-top, much similar to his black one, except that now the black was replaced with red and vice versa.  
_Maybe he's in the shower_ I think and smirk, imagining a hot Kai coming back with wet hair and smiles at me.

My daydream become, more or less real as Kai come back a few minutes later. A white towel around him waist, upper body shining 'cause it's still wet and his hair clung down of the weight of water.

Drool.

_I was right! He'd taken a shower._ I smirk thought, there was no one to brag about it to –_Darn_.

I get up in sitting position on the long side of the bed, letting my bare feet touch the white carpet under.  
I swear if Kai were to look straight into my eyes now I would faint. Faint in his beauty.  
Nope, bad luck. Instead of turning towards me and seduce me, as my inner desire wants, he turns his back, facing his bed and the waiting clothes.

His back is all I can see. But that's not that bad –at least some skin to tease me with.

I chuckle.

Man, he's got muscles all over his body. I mean, those kind of muscles you get when training long but not too hard. Those smooth muscles, making him able to stay strong for a longer time. Not like a weight lifter. They have to stay very strong for a short time. Kai was the opposite. He's tough, can take long training pass and has the willpower of four.

My heart beats faster as he raises his arms and stretches them over his head, first to the left, then to the right.  
I lean back on my elbows and enjoy the show.

As his body stretches to the fully and with his muscles showing of their power I just can't help to think nasty things.  
_I want to wrap my arms around him and knock him down, pinning him so he can't escape. Taste his mouth, feel his skin, grip his hair in my hand._ I let my mind create a world were Kai's mine and he loves me and…  
I open my eyes. _When did I close them?_

I look at the beauty in front of me.  
Kai's towel is on the floor.  
He'd just taken his pants on, he's about to close the fly.

_Wait a minute!_  
_I just missed Kai getting his pants on. Darn! I missed his naked but!_

I mentally kick myself for not paying attention to my surroundings and sighed in defeat.

* * *

Some fun. I would like to have some humour in this fic. sigh I need help with that too. Come on and review, make me happy


	3. Open your eyes, you're drooling!

Ok, two reviews! Yeay!

_Game-kid17_: Hmm, you want TalaXKai. Ok, I'll add one plus to Kai and Tala relasionship. No, Kai's free for anyone. ; )

_The happy Mokey of Doom_: Drunken Tiger, what about that? Sounds good? Hehe, I've got one idea, thanx

Here's chapter three: _Open your eyes - You're drooling! _(No longer in first pov!)  
Remark: **Yaoi  
**Disclaimes: Don't own Beyblade... Sorry

* * *

Kai looked over his shoulder.  
Rei was sitting on the long side of the bed leaning on his arms while looking really pissed off. 

"Why are you so grumpy?" Kai asked with a cold voice before he took his red top on.

Rei stared at his captain while blushing big time. No word left his mouth. He lowered his sight and stared at the floor as he rose up in sitting position.

"Rei?" Kai turned around since he hadn't received any response from his teammate. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for another minute for an answer but nothing came. What was wrong with Rei? _He's been acting strangely the last week. What's he up too?_

Rei could feel his captains eyes staring at him, waiting for his answer.  
_Why doesn't he say anything?_ Rei carefully rose his sight and looked with Kai's burning red eyes.  
Rei gasped as the surprised sight of Kai, who looked like a true beauty in the new clothes, and unconsciously the Neko-jin let his mouth be open. Unfortunately for Rei his saliva didn't cease to produce so… he drooled.

Kai smirked seeing his friend drool and raised an eyebrow and asked with some irony in the other so chilly voice:  
"Are you gonna take a shower or do you want to wash yourself as the cat you are?"

Rei got out of his trance and blinked with his amber eyes –not quite understanding what Kai was meaning.

Kai gave a short chuckle and shook his head. He turned around and took on his black arm-protectors with silver coloured claps while Rei stared at him.  
The captain faced Rei when he was done and and sighed at the sight.  
"Rei. Close your mouth." Was the last thingthe slate-haired teensaid before he left the room and closed the door, his scarf following like a tail.

The Neko-jin closed his mouth swiftly and blushed. _Why was my mouth open? I hope I didn't… No I didn't… did I? _Rei asked himself before he looked down on his white cloth and theblue pants. _Oh, NO!_  
Rei rose quickly from the bed and stared at the drool-spots on his clothes. _I drooled on myself and Kai noticed! Man, this is SO embarrassing! _Rei sighed and fell back on the bed with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. _I'm such an idiot! I hate myself!_

Rei glanced at the clock and panicked. _It's Eight O'clock! I'm SOO LATE!_  
He rushed out of the room with some clothes that he'd found in his closet. On the hasty way to the bathroom he bumped into Tyson.

"Rei, man, u late! The bus will come in less than 10 minutes!" Tyson smirked seeing how stressed Rei was.

"IknowIknowIknow!" Rei said in a fast tone and rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Tyson blinked twice with his eyes. _Man, I never though I'd see Rei being in a hurry. Hey, wasn't that… drool on his clothes? _The navy haired boy shook his head. _No, Maybe it was just water…Can't he drink properly?_

As Tyson was deep in thought about Rei's stains he crashedwith an candy eating Max.  
"Hey Max!" He grinned and received a smile back. "Why are u eatin' candy?"

"I need my sugar to stay awake. Should we go out and wait for the bus?" Max asked before he sucked his lollipop and continued the walk down the hall as he hearda 'Yes, sure. Why not.' from his friend.

* * *

Hehehe... You know what to do. Press it and write and submitt. In other words: review ; ) 


	4. open your eyes, someone's behind you!

_Game_-_kid17_ : He had to drool… Aww, wasn't they allowed to comment? Tala's coming in this chap, it's a little bit scary though Oo enjoy!

_DragonFire666_ : TalaxKai! Hehe, ok, one more to TalaXKai

_The Hands of Fate and Destiny_ : Ok, Kai as uke… I like that. But what's the opposite word for it? Just wondering… I'm very glad that you like the story, it makes me write faster.

_The Happy Monkey of Doom_: Hehe, this story is about to take a nasty turn: from humour to scaryness. I just felt like doing something unexpected. I hope everyone likes the trills. I've never actually heard of the game murder in the dark before, but I know of the other ones ;o) K&R, got it.

_EmTheStrange:_ Ok, one more to KaiXRei

**Why the chapters are so short**: I don't want to write too much without getting help from you guys. And It's fun just to write something short once a week.

Just so that no one gets confused I made up hotel names for the teams:**  
****Majestics and the **White Tigers: _The Crazy Duke _  
**Blade Breakers**: Has their own house, 20 min cardrive from the town.  
**Demolition Boys**: _Rasultic  
_**All Starz:** _Avendiah _(on the edge of the city, which btw has no name yet.)

I just realised that this fic went from lazy writing to writing longer and longer sentences. Oo Aww, well...

Oh, and lastly the score:  
Kai X Rei: 2  
Tala X Kai: 3  
Open your mouth and scream your fav pairings! I'll go with what you, my dear readers, want.

**Open your eyes chapter 4**  
Open your eyes, someone's behind you!  
**Disclaimes**: _Don't own Beyblade!  
_**Remark**: _Yaoi! (maleXmale)_

* * *

_Hotel Rasultic, floor five, room number 510:_

Tala sat up from the lying position on his bed. He blinked twice, not getting why it was so dark in his room. He remembered that the lights had been on when he dozed off, after a Beyblade match with Bryan. _Maybe someone was kind enough to turn them off…_ Tala thought but then changed his mind as he realised that there was no such thing as a 'friendly person' in the Demolition boys' hotel room.  
He shook his head with a smile on his face and stood up from the grey coloured bed.

There was one window in his room, but there was a black blind covering it making the room very dark since there were no lights on.  
One bed and one night table, two closets and a bathroom –that was a lot considering that Bryan only had one bed and night table along with one closet, Spencer had a room just like Bryan's thought without the table and a Ian had to sleep on the couch in the living room.

Tala decided to go into the shared living room and see what time it was.

Unnoticed from the cold blue eyes there was a shadow behind him as Tala moved towards the door. The coated person behind the redheaded wolf smirked and the eyes glowed in a mysterious way.

* * *

"I'm not gay." Bryan muttered with a steady voice as Ian made a sour face. The falcon folded his arms over his stomach and closed his eyes. He was sitting in the sofa along with the annoying Ian. Spencer was behind them in the tiny kitchen of the hotel room, making a sandwich for his hungry stomach –no wall separated the living room from the kitchen. 

"Come on! Admit it! You like another male!" the little snake teased and poked Bryan on the shoulder.

"No. I don't." He answered yet again calmly which irritated the younger teen.

"I'm pretty sure that you like… and ..." Ian smirked and let the names be unspoken.

Bryan knew very well which names that Ian had in mind –but he didn't care. He opened one eye as he heard Spencer place a cup of water on the glass table and taking a big bite on the sandwich.

"Spenc? Can't you do a sandwich for me?" Ian asked the larger teen and tried to smile as friendly as he could. "Please?"

Spencer just smirked and shook his head. He wouldn't do anything for Ian, since the little snake had just played a joke on him, a joke that had humiliated him in front of his fans.  
No, Spencer wasn't going easy on Ian this month. He'd just made the little teen carry his bag up to the fifth floor –using the stairs instead of the elevator.

Ian made a grumpy face and walked into the kitchen. "I said I was sorry." He muttered but Spencer didn't care.

* * *

Tala was about to open the door as he realised that it was locked and what was even worse was that there was no key in the keyhole. He made a stern face and narrowed his eyes, as he knew very well that _he_ had **not** locked the door to his bedroom. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. This was not a good time for Ian's jokes, it was giving him a headache and the time was short if they were to make it to the party in time. 

Suddenly there was a noise behind him and Tala spun around.  
"Who's there?" The wolf's blue eyes searched the dark room; he saw only the blind moving slightly.  
"Come out and tell me which name I shall put on the gravestone." Tala commanded with cold dominant voice and clenched his fists. _This is not one of Ian's jokes…_The wolf was beginning to get suspicious.

The room fell silent as Tala's words died out, well other than the sound of the blind slapping against the window every now and then that is.  
_Wait. When did I open the window? _Tala's eyes widened for a brief moment before he moved with angry steps over to the window.

A pair of glowing eyes snapped open in the dark and the person owning them rose from the sitting position behind the bed. _I've got you now Tala…_

_TBC

* * *

_

Hehehe... scary? Well, someone asked for Tala and here he was...

I know something that you don't know - this fic reflects things that happends in my other fic... which has no name yet. : P  
and I also know what's gonna happen to Tala. But what I don't know is who the person in Tala's room is.  
So if you got an good suggestion to whom and the reason to why the person is there, I would like to hear it. Otherwise I'll spend long long night trying to figure out who it is. .  
R&R and vote people!


	5. someone's been here

Ok, I give up! I give up, you hear me? (falls down on the knees)

I'll _try_ to write **longer chapters**… and _try_ to figure out who's who before I write it.  
Hehe, but thanx to a friend I now know who's behind the hooded cape… (smirk) but I am not gonna tell you guys! Nhiheheheh….

Oh, reviews! I _**love**_ them!

_The Hands of Fate and Destiny:_ Thanx for the very detailed explanation!

_Neko Phoenix_: one more For Kai and Rei.

_Game-kid17:_ No sorry, Bryan's in the other room, next to Tala's.

_Beast protector_: KxT it is.

_Ice Spirit_: Wow, someone's liking KaixRei! One more for the bird and the cat.

_Suzaku_: TalaxKai. Oh, yeah (grin) sure enough hot hot hot!

.:_Kitsune_:. : TalaxKai once again. Yeah, well, someone needs to be creepy.

_Wingedsoldier_: one more for ReixKai. Here's the update.

_Scores:_  
**Rei X Kai** – 5  
**Tala X Kai** – 6

O.o Man, it was so even until 3 more reviews came today and changed 4 & 4 to 5 & 6. You see that it's good to review! Two more for Rei and Kai and they'll take the lead!  
Anyway on with the fic that you all like so much.

_Remark_: **Yaoi**… (MaleXMale…)

**Disclaimes**: Do NOT own Beyblade. If I would I wouldn't be sitting and writing this. (sigh)

**Open your eyes: chapter 5:**

Open your eyes, someone's been here

* * *

The wolf moved over to the window, only to stop a meter from it with a surprised expression on his face.

Tala stared at the windowsill.

There lay the key to the door.

There lay the way out of the room.  
That silvery key with the number 510 printed with black on it.

He narrowed his eyes.  
Who had put it there and why? _I don't like the feeling I'm getting…_

Suddenly something took a hold of his waist and pressed something soft over his mouth and nose. Tala gasped in surprise before he was able to knock the person behind him. He spun around, pushing whoever was behind him, away.

The hooded person fell against the door and down to the floor with a quiet groan. Angry eyes flashed.

Tala wiggled back and had to take a hold of the window shelf for support as the world spun around him. The wolf tried to concentrate; focusing his eyes on the attacker but there was no use. His sight grew blurrier for each second. With a moan of defeat the teen feel to his knees and panted hard.

* * *

"Did you hear that? Something on Tala's door…" Ian asked with his mouth full of sandwich. 

Spencer shrugged his shoulders and Bryan opened his eyes and stared at Tala's door.  
"I heard it." He said and felt that he needed to check on the captain.  
He rose.

"He's supposed to be sleeping… better not wake the wolf." Ian warned and took another bite on his food.

"Hmm…" Bryan walked towards the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The little snake said with sneer on his lips.

"Whatever." Bryan waved a hand in ignorance and continued to walk.

* * *

The hooded figure smirked when stood up and walked slowly closer to the dizzy wolf. 

Tala raised his head and saw something dark standing in front of him. He blinked twice but there was no use –he couldn't determent what it was. The redhead reached out his right hand and felt soft fabric against his fingertips.  
He gasped as a cold hand touched his cheek and forced his head up. His eyes were too tired to be open while trying to take a look at the cloaked figure, so they closed against his own will.

Soft lips pressed against his, for a short kiss, and a hand roamed down to his waist, looking for something.

_Get off me!_ The wolf panicked, since he didn't like anyone touching him against his own will. He tried to move but somehow his body was numb.

"Where is it Tala? Where's your precious wolf?" The person whispered and the hand searched Tala's pockets. "Argh! It's not here!" The person rose angrily and studied the other teen. "Where have you hide it?"

_Wolfborg… _Tala sent a thought to his bitbeast before he felt how the world disappeared as he fell to the floor.

The hooded person made a sour face and walked over to the night table –continuing the search there– but was stopped dead in tracks, as there was a loud knock on the door.

* * *

"Tala?" Bryan knocked the door and waited. "Tala!" 

"I'm telling you, there's no use." A mumble was heard from the sofa.

"Shut up Ian!" The falcon growled and banged on the door. "Tala. You better get up now. You can't sleep forever!"

"He needs his beauty sleep B. And you can't say that you don't like him when he…"

"Spencer hit him!"

"With pleasure." The large teen rose.

"Aw, come on!" Ian dropped his sandwich in his knee and raised his hands in protection. "Not fair!"

Bryan turned from the scene and stared at the door. _Tala should be opening it now…_

* * *

"REI?" Tyson yelled from the main door. He stood there with Max, Kenny and Kai waiting for their _late_ team-mate. 

Rei took a last look in the mirror: black pants with his usual white blading cloth, just a little bit shorter, along with a long red scarf around his waist. Black shoes and hair tied as he always wear it and the head bandana in red with yin and yang on it held back his bangs. He stood there for a few seconds, thinking on how he would swing his hips, trying to capture a certain pair of red eyes, until he realised.  
"I'm so late!"

"REI!" Tyson yelled again.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah! I'mcomingcomingcoming!" The neko yelled back as he rushed down the stairs to the living room and then out past a surprised Tyson and in to the BBA bus.

Max chuckled at Tyson's face and walked into the bus after the Neko-jin.

Kai smiled slightly and entered the bus last of them all, as he always did.  
He seated himself one seat behind the panting Neko-jin and as the bus drove off he couldn't help but stare out the window at the passing view.  
_The only reason I'm going is because Rei begged me, and besides I wonder if 'he' will be there._ The picture of the redheaded leader of the Demolition Boys came to his mind, but it was destroyed as a too familiar voice nearly yelled from Kai's left side.  
Kai glared at the source.

"WHAT?" The navy-haired teen yelled again as he blinked twice at the smaller brown-haired teen who sat beside him.

"It's true." Kenny explained once again. "They're all coming."

"WHAT?" Tyson's mind wasn't exactly processing what was heard. No one had told him that a certain team were coming to the party.

"One more yell from you and you will be walking into town." Kai warned his team-mate with a chilly voice.

"Yeah, keep it down Tyson." Rei turned around and glared angrily. "You're hurting my ears."

"Oww, you're the sensitive one." Tyson made a face to Rei before he glared at Kenny. "Why haven't you told me?"

"I have."

"No you haven't."

"I have."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. And you're such a baby arguing about this!" Kenny said and pointed a finger at Tyson. "Stop it."

Max looked up from the seat behind the quarrelling teens. "Ty, will you give it up? You can't change it now, we're already on the way."

Just as the navy-haired teen was about to say something back Rei spoke a question. "Who did you _think_ was coming?"

"Well… Err… We. And… the White Tigers…"

"And?"

"And… All Starz, Majestic… and …no more."

Rei hit his head. "You've only forgotten one team, what's the big idea with Demolition boys?"

"Well, du-uh! It's them!" Tyson explained while waving his arms. "They tried to kill you!"

"I'm sure they've changed." Max smiled. "We've all changed. It's been a year you know."

"I know. But… it's them!"

"Get over it, Tyson." Kai growled and closed his eyes as the bus stopped and waited for the red light to turn green.

* * *

_Damn you Tala. Better be a good reason for this. _Bryan thought before he slammed the door open with his foot. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Ian shriek from the floor. He'd been knocked down from the sofa by his large, blond team-mate.

Spencer, who stood up beside Ian, stared at Bryan with fear. No one of the others dared to even poke at Tala when he was asleep, let alone knock at the door. Now Bryan had broken the door, which either meant that Tala would be so pissed off that Bryan would be in hard training for the next three months, or that Tala would be knocked out by the hit of the door so that they could fake that there'd been a burglar in the room.  
Spencer shook his head with a grin –Tala would never buy that stupid story.

Bryan switched on the lights and entered the room but stopped as he stared at a fallen redheaded figure, lying on his stomach. The blind was moving 'cause of the air that came in.

"Tala!" Ian ran past Bryan to check on their leader, Spencer was not far away.

"Someone's been here." The falcon growled with a low voice.

Ian turned Tala so that the wolf lay on the back and checked on him more closely.  
"He's alive, but unconscious."

Spencer, who kneeled beside Ian, turned towards Bryan. "I think we need help."

Suddenly Bryan rushed towards the window and looked down. There was a fire latter outside, someone could easily climbed up it and in to through the window. _Hey, wait! Who's that?_ The falcon thought as he spotted a hooded person running over the street.  
Bryan widened his eyes as he realised that that must have been the person in Tala's room.

"What is it?" Spencer looked out the window just in time as Bryan ran out the room. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I won't let him get away!" the falcon yelled and the sound on a door being shut hard was heard.

Spencer was about to follow but Ian stopped him. "I need you to carry Tala. He's too heavy for me." The younger teen complained and stood up. "I think he's been drugged."

"Doctor?"

"No. I just think he needs to sleep off the effect." The snake shook his head.

"The meeting then?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I really think we should be asking Bryan for advice since he's the second leader." Ian looked at Tala as Spencer lifted up the lifeless body. "We can't leave him in a hospital, besides I really want to go!"

"You're only going 'cause you want to play jokes on people."

Ian grinned at what his large friend said. "Of course. I love that. But first of all let's call Mr.D and see if we can let Tala sleep in a room while we're having fun."

"What about Bryan?" Spencer followed after Ian into the living room and placed Tala on the sofa.

"He'll come back soon enough." Ian picked up the phone and dialled a number. "At least I hope he does."

Spencer sat down and waited.

* * *

Bryan ran over the street, a lot of drivers honked the car horns and yelled after him since he ran in their way. 

_He ran in here…_ Bryan searching with his eyes in the alley, but nothing was to be found.  
"Damit!" he growled and walked back towards the hotel. _I hate when this happens!_

* * *

A hooded figure sat on the roof to the opposite building of the hotel called Rasultic.  
A smirk grew as the person watched the keeper of Falborg return to the hotel without any luck in his search. 

"We'll come for you too Bryan… Be sure of it." Eyes flashed and with one jump the person was in no sight to be seen.

* * *

Hehe, I haven't started on chapter 6 yet, but I've got a hunch on what it will contain.  
Meanwhile, please vote for pairings and review what you think! 

Wolftag-


	6. who comes running?

I know what you're thinking: Finally an **update**! … I've been kinda busy working… but that's no excuse, now is it?  
Anyway:  
Thanx for all the reviews!  
Don't have time to write everyone down though…  
_  
FireAndIce: _You've got a good point…(smirk)  
_Mode.Bored: _I think you mean Kai. Or? I've added one more for ReiXKai.

I've recounted the scores from reviews and some mail and well... as you can see there're some new possibilities.  
**KaiXTalaXBryan,** (snicker) All the Russian boys together. Sweet!  
**BryanXTala**, (grin)  
**MaxXTyson**, Somone needs to make 'sugar-high' Max exhausted…who better than Tyson?

_Scores:_  
**Rei X Kai** – 9  
**Tala X Kai** – 11  
**Bryan X Tala** – 4  
**Kai X Bryan X Tala** – 1  
**Max X Tyson** – 0 (no one's voted but I got the suggestion, so if anyone likes this, vote!)

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!

**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!**

**Majestics **and** the White Tigers**: _The Crazy Duke _  
**Blade Breakers**: Has their own house, 20 min cardrive from the town.  
**Demolition Boys**: _Rasultic  
_**All Starz:** _Avendiah _(on the edge of the city, which btw has no name yet.)

On with the writing (grin) :  
_Open your eyes, who comes running?_

* * *

A hooded person jumped down a latter and ran fast into a large abandoned house by the docks. As the person entered the large room in the middle of the house a strong male voice was heard. 

"You're late."

The person let out a sigh. "By how many minutes?"

"She's late, that means she hasn't got it." Another male voice spoke though with amusement in his voice.

The hooded person made a face as she walked to the two males sitting on some large boxes. The male that had spoken last was a large one with blond hair, the first spoken male had black and red hair and was a bit shorter.

Suddenly a third young male came from the shadows to her left. He grinned at the sight of her as he combed his right hand through his green hair. "Sis! How did it go?" He said before he yawned.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't there."

"What do you mean wasn't there?" The shorter male on the boxes asked.

"I dunno. It wasn't there on him. And I didn't have time to check the room."

"What should we do now?" The green haired teen said as he walked over to her as she took of her hood, revealing her long blue hair.

She stared at their leader. "Should we go back?"

"Yes." The black and red headed teen said and jumped of the box. "All of us."

The larger teen jumped down too and smirked. "Finally something to do instead of sitting here all day."

"That's the only thing you're good at." The female laughed.

"Good one sis." The green haired teen grinned.

The large teen growled. "Why you-"

* * *

"Why you little RAT!" Mariah screamed after Kevin as she chased him down the hallway of the second floor of the hotel The Crazy duke. "Give them back!" 

Kevin laughed as he looked behind at Mariah –so close she seemed to be, but oh so far it was.

She was running in a long two toned pink dress with her arms stretched out in front of her, nails wanting to dig into Kevin.

You see, in Kevin's arms were the two things that Mariah held close to her heart –a white little stuffed tiger and a pink one. The white tiger she'd been given to by Rei a long time ago, the pink one was from her childhood, giving to her from her mother.  
The chase turned left and with his attention to Mariah, instead of in front of himself, Kevin bumped into Johnny, Robert, Oliver and Enrique.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going!" Johnny growled in his Scottish dialect as he stared disgusted at the younger teen.

Kevin looked up from his position on the floor with a nervous face. "Sorry." He said quickly and was about to get up when an angry Mariah flew on him.

"Give them BACK!" She screamed while digging her nails into Kevin's arms.

The little green-haired teen yelped in pain and lost control of the small tigers. As the two Neko-jins fought, Enrique took up the little pink tiger and examined it.

"I think it's cute." Oliver said with a chuckle and picked up the white one. "Very cute." He grinned big while his eyes closed, making them looking like two half moons.

Enrique raised an eyebrow at his friend before he shook his head and gave the tiger to Oliver. He turned towards the fight.  
"What about them? Should we stop them?" he asked and all eyes fell upon the fighting teens on the floor.

"I say let them fight." The Scottish teen said and folded his arms with a smirk.

"Get off me!" Kevin screamed and tried to get out of Mariah's hold on his green hair.

"You'll regret that you even touched them!" The girl shrieked back.

"Please make them stop." Oliver begged while hugging the tigers a little bit tighter.

Robert shook his head at the silliness that was shown in front of him and took a hold of Mariah's upper arm with his left hand and with his right one he took Kevin by the back of the collar.  
"Stop it both of you. We're in a hotel, try not to act like the kids you are."

Mariah blushed and lowered her sight while Kevin struggled against the grip.

"Here." Oliver smiled and handed over the tigers to Mariah who took them gratefully.

"A sweet girl like you shouldn't be chasing after him like an animal." Enrique said and took a hold of Mariah's hand. "You should have called for help." He kissed her hand, making Mariah blush and unable to say a word.

Robert released Mariah and Kevin, thinking that they were settled now, but Kevin had other plans.

"Hey!" Johnny said as the green haired neko-jin started to run away from the crowd.

But as he was about to round a corned, not far from the others, he bumped into no less than…

"Kevin!" Lee growled as he crashed to the floor along with the little teen.

Gary took a hold of Kevin before the little neko could run away again.

"Darn!" Kevin growled as Gary lifted him up higher than the floor.

Lee got up and brushed off some dust from his dark green pants as Mariah and the Majestics walked closer.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Johnny smirked but Lee just stared at him like he was stupid.

"Are you heading down stairs too?" Oliver asked with a friendly tone. "To be there when the other teams comes?"

"No, we were on the hunt for Kevin." Lee explained. "But I guess we'll be heading down stairs too soon enough." He looked over at Kevin. "I'll deal with you first."

Kevin gulped hard as he was lowered down so that his feet touched the floor again.

"I will too." Mariah's eyes looked like cat eyes as she spoke. "Be sure of it."

Kevin sighed and lowered his head. "It was just a joke. I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough for me." Mariah said and took the lead as the White Tigers walked back to their room.

The Majestics shook their heads and walked down the stairs down to the lobby, and sat down to wait for the other teams.

* * *

Poor Kevin! He just wanted to have some fun… And I know, Lame chapter! Sorry.  
Please R&R and Vote. 

**-Wolftag-**


	7. let me hear what’s on your heart

Hello again… a new chapter for all those hungry eyes. (smirk)

**_The counting:  
_**I'm writing every new votes so that you can see which ones I've counted to the scores. (If I've missed you, written wrong voteing, please tell me, ok?)

_Ice _Spirit: Ah, I won't be so sure, and don't give up! KaiRei is taking the lead! O.o

_weirdo:_ **KaiXTala**, got it. (one eyeblink)

_Aerostar_: **KaiXRei **and **TalaXBryan**.

_Darkangelintheshadows_: Here's the update!

_Black dragon fang_: **TalaXBryan **and**KaiXRei**. Thanx, and yes, you've got a point… I'll work on that. (smile)

_Myrra / Kicia / Glassy / Beda / Destinity / Cameru / Silvia _and_ SmellyToaster_ (btw, Nice name) / You've all voted for **KaiXRei.**

_Brax: _**KaiXRei** and **MaxXTyson**

_Zel_: True, they are cute, sorry that you didn't tell me sooner. I'll add them as a new pair (grin)

_Scores:_  
**Rei X Kai** – 20 ()  
**Rei X Bryan** – 1 (**new)**  
**Tala X Kai** – 12  
**Bryan X Tala** – 6  
**Kai X Bryan X Tala** – 1  
**Max X Tyson** – 1

Just look at the scores! **ReiXKai** has taken the lead!  
Wow, I never thought I'd see so many reviews at the same time. Thank you so much dear readers! Now, you better hurry up with deciding which pairings you like best, and don't think: there's no need to vote now, **BryanXTala** (For example) can never catch up…  
**Do not** _think_ like that!  
I bet there's a lot of people reading this and thinking like that, but if you all vote you'll see that you can make a difference, and that counts not only for this fic, but for the whole life.  
Ok, sorry about that (laughs nervously) I'm just tired right now…

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!  
**

_**Hotels names:  
**_**Majestics **and** the White Tigers**: _The Crazy Duke _  
**Blade Breakers**: Has their own house, 20 min cardrive from the town.  
**Demolition Boys**: _Rasultic  
_**All Starz:** _Avendiah _(on the edge of the city.)

**Chapter 7:**

_Open your eyes, open your mind and let me hear what's on your heart_

* * *

Ian put down the telephone with a sigh.  
There hadn't been anyone answering, so he recon Mr Dickinson was already on his way to the Crazy Duke hotel. Which reminded him that they themselves needed to get going. 

Bryan had come back after his search for whoever was behind Tala's unconsciousness, and was now sitting in the sofa with a disappointed expression in his face. Yes, it was true that they had learned more and more to deal with expressions, and for some reason Bryan showed more than the rest of them.

"He didn't answer now did he?" Bryan asked as he leaned his head back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"No. He didn't." Ian answered and walked over to the three teens by the sofas. Bryan and Spencer sat on the three-person sofa and Tala lay lifeless on the smaller one –it was just enough for him to lie there.

"Then there's only one thing that we can do." Bryan spoke and stood up.

"What?" Ian asked but he had a hunch on what might come.

Bryan took a deep inhalation of air. "We have to go to the stupid party, 'cause Mr. Dickinson's supposed to be there. Then we might explain things." He moved over to the smaller sofa, stopping by the head of his captain.

"You're right." Ian said and walked so that hestood by the other end of the sofa occupied by Tala. "What about Cap then?"

Bryan stared at their captain –Tala had a soft expression in the face. His lips slightly apart with air passing through with every breath.  
"We have to take him with us. We can't leave him here."

Tala wore a pair of black jeans along with a white top with a big orange vertical stripe on the middle and on the back. Of course there was a collar on it, a large one, and it too had an orange strip on it –making the top look a lot like his blading suit.  
Bryan didn't mind.  
He knew Tala loved that suit even though it reminded him of the days in the abbey, when days when they were brainwashed in Boris' believes to take over the world and…  
The falcon was brought out of his thoughts as Ian's voice spoke:

"At least he's got some good clothes on him, we don't need to change them" the little snake then smirked. "I recon **you**'d like to see him _without_ clothes." He looked at Bryan for a reaction.

Bryan felt his cheek heat up at the suggestion to see Tala without clothes, but he shook the thought away and managed not to go red in the face. "And you'd like to see me blush don't you?" Bryan retorted with a growl and slapped Ian's head hard with his right hand.

Ian held backa sound of pain and smirked even more. "So you do like him then?"

"What?" Bryan's eyes widened.

"I want to see you blush and you'd like to see Tala without clothes. You pervert!"

"Me? Pervert?" The falcon raised his voice a level. "It was **you** who suggested it from the **start**!"

Spencer sighed and sweatdroped.

"You still haven't denied it…" Ian continued with a steady voice.

"…do I have to deny anything that isn't true?" Bryan cut him off.

"If it's not true, then why are you angry?" The snake stepped closer.

"I'm not!" Bryan took a step closer too and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Ian was getting on his nerves.

"Then why do you raise your voice?" Ian asked with a calm tone.

One step closer.

"Because I don't like what your saying!"

Heads only centimeters away from eachother.

"So you don't like me?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"NO!" Bryan snapped quickly.

"You want me to stop?"

"YES!"

"And you do like Tala?"

"YES!" The falcon spoke loudly without a second thought but then gasped and widened his eyes as he realised what he'd just answered.

"There, that wasn't too hard now was it?" Ian grinned as the trap that he'd done for Bryan had smacked down with the bird inside.

Bryan took a step back in chock.

Spencer blinked twice. Did he just hear wrong or did Bryan say that he liked Tala? Tala with the ice stare? Tala the cold and ruthless blader? Tala, their dominant captain?

"You tricked me…" Bryan whispered and clenched his fists.  
He regretted that he had so easily fallen into the deep hole that Ian had made for him.

"Yup." Ian said proudly and grinned.

"Why you-" Bryan started and was about to hit Ian in the face when a soft voice reached his ears, stopping him in his actions.

"Bryan?"

The whisper made the three teens stern. Bryan widened his eyes and slowly turned his head to the right, focusing on the redheaded teen on the sofa.

"Bryan?" Tala asked again with a dry throat, his eyes barely open. "Loves? Me?"

"No…" the falcon was in utter chock. Not only did Spencer and Ian know it, now Tala knew too. He took a nother step back, because suddenly Bryan felt not only thehate and anger against Ian, there was also happiness and despair. It felt like his world had crashed down upon him.  
All feelings combinded, making a rope around his heart,A rope that was too tight for him to handle.

Tala opened his eyes, but only managed to get them half open. He moaned; it felt like his head was about to explode, hit left side of the face hurt like hell and he felt nauseous and dizzy.

"Cap!" Ian rushed to Tala's side, completely forgetting everything that has just happened. "Cap! Are you alright?" He quickly checked Tala's forehead.

Spencer stood up and moved to stand beside Ian. He too was conserned for their captain, after all, they only had one.

"Diz-zy" the wolf slowly complained and tried to get up from the sofa but it was a useless attempt.

"Lay down!" Ian ordered. "You're in no shape to walk."

"Don't te-ell me… w-what I can a-and …ca-an't do-o… " Tala mumbled angrily while he tried to stay awake but his eyes closed and within seconds he was sound asleep again.

Ian sighed. "He's back sleeping again."

"We should get going." Spencer alerted the other two. "The sooner the better."

Ian nodded to Spencer and then looked at the falcon for clearens that they were on their way, but Bryan just stood there with no emotion in his face and seemed to be staring at nothing. Maybe lost in his own thoughts, Ian reconed.  
Hemade a sad face; he actually felt bad for doing it towards Bryan. But someone had to pull it out of him and Ian didn't like to wait.

* * *

Sorry, it's short, I know!  
You all like longs chapters, but I can't seem to write more on this one. This chapter needs to end so...  
Hmm, there was something that I needed to say before I go... what was it again?  
(Thinking)  
Right, REVIEW! Hehehe, you didn't see that one comming now did you? (blink) 

**-Wolftag-**


	8. I am in front of you Can’t you see?

Here we go! (grin) Hello once again for a new chapter on this strange story/fic.  
Hmm, let's start with some clothes: I think the Majestics and All Starz got the clothes from first season, but I didn't have the urge to write their clothes down, especially when it's so many people. (Yes I'm lazy!)

And the usual things:

_Kia_ – **TalaXKai  
**_aries1391 _-** Tala X Kai  
**_Game-kid17_ – Hehe, I know, what a turn!  
_Ice Spirit –_ A vote for **BryanXTala**, how sweet of you.  
_Partyfreak_- **BryanXTala  
**_Koishi_ – oh, hehe, well we'll have to see if they win, won't we? **KaiXRei  
**_The Hands of Fate and Destiny_ – didn't you vote already?  
_Bryankuznetsov_ – Yes, they would. I've got plans for them, but not yaoi plans. We'll have to see. But as promised I'll add them as a new pair.  
_Elf_ – **Tala X Kai  
**_dark-anime-slave_ – I recon you mean **KaiXrei**? Hehe, nice idea (blink)

_Scores:_  
**Rei X Kai** – 22  
**Rei X Bryan** – 1  
**Tala X Kai** – 15  
**Bryan X Tala** – 8  
**Kai X Bryan X Tala** – 1  
**Max X Tyson** – 1  
**Ian X Kevin** – 1 **(New)**

**_  
Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!  
**

**Chapter 8:  
**_Open your eyes; I am in front of you. Can't you see?_

(Rei p.o.v. I just felt like writing in first pov...)

I step out of the bus; we're finally at the hotel of the Crazy Duke. The all Starz are apparently stepping out of their own buss too now.

Hahaha, Max sees his mom and runs to her. I've never seen anyone run so fast to someone, then again it's been a long time since Max actually _seen_ his mom. Talking in a phone is so much different compared to seeing the person.

Kai walks past me with a stern face, but I catch something in his eyes. I smile at him; he actually looks cute when he's trying to ignore happiness.

I look up at the big sign where it says: The Crazy Duke hotel.  
It's a man dressed in a tux, with a big black hat and a metal cane thing in his left hand and he's smiling big… No grinning big. He's walking with one leg high up while he's holding his hat in his right hand. You see him from his left side, his face with the big pointy nose is showed from the side.

It's quite funny, and I can't help but to smile as I think how fun the owners must have had when they came up with this idea.

"Rei are you gonna stay there forever?" Tyson shouts at me and I realised that I'm standing all alone.

"I'm coming." I start to walk to the entrance of the hotel, Tyson is kind enough to hold the door open for me. I nod my gratitude towards him.

Inside we find the Majestics. The rich teens are sitting down drinking coffee and tee as it seems.

"Well, well, late are we?" Johnny smirks and waits for a reaction.

"Nice to meet you too." Michael replies and folds his arms.

Sure the All Starz and Majestics has met before, but they don't know that much of each other, not as we, the Blade Breakers, do.

Enrique and Oliver stand up first, followed by the others. The All Starz smile and goes to meet them, they start to shake hands.  
I look to my left.  
Kai doesn't want to shake hands for some reason.  
Kai just keeps an alert eye on Johnny and Robert, Emily and …me.

What? Kai's looking at me right now! He's fiery eyes are locked at me. At me!  
I feel something in my stomach, it's tingling… Darn love.

"What's up Rei?" Enrique suddenly asks and I look in front of me.

"Oh, nothing." I lie and shake his hand and then Oliver's. Then I turn to look at Kai's direction again, he's standing and talking to Johnny. Well, Johnny's talking, Kai is just standing there.

My smile disappears.

"How's it going with the cooking?" the green haired teen asks.

"Oh, I'm doing well, Oliver. Learned some new things." I say with a smile.

"Oh, you care to show me?"

I just stare at him. The great Oliver just asked for some recepies… from me.

"Sure." I say a little bit unsure.

"Great! Later!" He grins and walks away to shake hands with Max and Tyson.

Enrique, who's still standing in front of me, chuckle, then leans over and whispers in my ear. "Oliver's always out to get new ideas on what to make for food. Excuse him, he's just wants to be perfect in cooking as well as in beybladeing."

"Oh." That was a surprise, I thought he was perfect in cooking, guess I was wrong.

"Be sure that he learn you something…" Enrique still stands and whisper in my ear.

"Like an exchange you mean?" I whisper back.

"Yup, you've got it right, kitten." Enrique moves away from the side of my head. He smiles. "I'm gonna go and catch up with Tyson now."

I fake a smile and blush at the nickname that I just got.  
Why did he call me that?

(A/N: No yaoi from Enriques side! He just likes to tease)

* * *

(Moving on to: Kai p.o.v) 

I stare at Rei for some reason. I don't want him out of my sight. I don't know why…

"So, you want to loose again?" Johnny, with his stupid accent, interrupts my thoughts. I just glare at him as he stands in front of me. "I'll take you on any time, Kai" He adds with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "You must have a small brain to forget our last battle. " I let the corner of my lips move upwards just a little bit. "The one that I won."

Johnny tries to hide a low growl of irritation. "I'll get you this time, like the time we first battled..."

I look away from the Scottish teen, igrnoring him, while he goes on about trying to break me.  
I find everyone shaking hands, Robert and Tyson, Max and Michael, Reiwith Oliverand Enrique.

Robert is standing like a proud man, though cold in the face. He's shaking hands with the leader of the White Tigers. The only ones missing is the Demolition Boys. They must have decided not to come. _Cowards._

I look back at Rei. I don't like not to be this far from him; he's been acting strange the last week. I better keep my eyes on him.  
Oliver laughs and leaves Rei and Enrique…Hey, what's he doing!  
Enrique is whispering something to Rei!  
Why and what?  
_Wait… why do I even care?_

I look in front of me. Johnny is still standingthere, apparently he's stoppedtalking, now justglaring at me. "But off." I growl.

"Hehe, sure." He smirks and walks away. "Some other time then?"

_Wonder if he noticed myworry for the cat._I push away my thought and look towards Rei again.

He's blushing! Rei's blushing! That stupid Italian guy made Rei blush… I want to hit him. _No, wait, what am I thinking? Stop these stupid thoughts_.

"REI!"

_Oh, great._ I sigh. _Here comes the pink one._

* * *

(Normal p.o.v) 

"REI!" Mariah shouted as she ran down the stairs. "REI!" she ran into his arms. "I've missed you!"

"Don't forget about us." Lee said as he took the last step of the stairs, followed by a smiling Gary and a grinning Kevin.

"Lee, Gary, Kevin! Ah, it's been a long time!" Rei laughed as he looked at his former team as they walked closer.

Robert smiled at the reunion but suddenly there was a man in a tux, looking like a staff member of the hotel, tapping his shoulder saying:

"Sorry master, but there's a note for you." The man handed over a white paper.

Robert just nodded and took the note, unfolded it and looked at it. He nodded to the man in the tux. "Say that we'll be right there."

The man bowed before he took off, and Johnny moved to stand beside Robert.

"What is it?" The Scottish teen asked with an eyebrow raised. "A note?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Robert spoke out loud, earning every ear and eye in the room just like he intended to do. "But Mr Dickinson is waiting for us in the dining room. I just got his note."

"Great! Dinner!" Tyson practically yelled his joy. "I'm starving."

Max sweatdropped at his friend.

"You always are." Kenny mumbled and followed after everyone as they made their way to the dining room.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Strange Chapter, but I need one between the dinner and the Russian Boys. And this chapter turned out a little bit longer, ne? 

I think it will take some time until the next update, so try not to bite your nails that much, ok?

Bye for now!  
**-Wolftag-**


	9. Open your eyes, Who's missing?

Hi once again! (smirk)

Been a long time, ne? It's summer, it's hot, I'm tanned and this fic has a new chapter.  
Just checked the mailbox, seeing a lot of reviewers and a LARGE review from _The Hands of Fate and Destiny.  
_Here's my reply for you DH:

My, my, my. You've must have spent a lot of time on writing this, and it does feel good to have it out, doesn't it?  
(Grin) I'm not mad at you, and I won't yell.  
I was thinking on the anonymous readers, I know that the authors may, if they want, ad to an alert list. And having second thoughts and advice from others, (and a friend **yelling** at me!) I'm not having that, since I realised that I don't have time. (nervous smile) I do have a work ya know!

As for the Kai Rei situation:  
Yes, it's creepy how a character can change when coming into the hands of a writer. And I really have a hard time trying to write about Kai Rei while trying to keep them as they should be in both mind and body. I mean, trying to fix Kai with Rei… that's hard! I have to go with what the reviews tell me (the voting), and right now KaiRei's in the lead.

I can't say that I'm an expert on writing beyblade characters as they are. 'cause you always want to take out the things that are the "special" features of the characters, so that others may recognise them. I'm really trying to keep my hands from writing too much Rei cuteness or Kai coldness… or Max sugarhigh, cause really, when you think of it, Max isn't that hyper at all! But honestly it's very hard. And I haven't watched beyblade in… months… so… shame on me!

Even so, there are fics on ff with Kai as a serial killer, Tala and Rei as cops, Tala and Bryan as vampires and Kai and Rei as demons etc… Some of those fics are so wonderful done (I love them!) yet some are less. It's just how you like it. (smile).

About the whole arguing about which pairing is the best is just nonsense to me. (chuckle) Really, if you keep it as real as possible we'll all know that no one of the beyblade characters are as we want them to be. (based on first season: ) Tala and Kai don't get along, Bryan won't be tender, Rei will always keep his feet on the ground ( I think) and there'll be no Yaoi whatsoever. Max won't be sugar high and Tyson will always think of Kai as a sourpuss yet a good blader.  
It's a sad truth that non of us cares about so… just ignore the fact and let your fantasy live everyone!

Haaha, What are the hints in first season that Rei would like Kai? I mean sure Rei looked at him in an anxious way when Kai woke up from the bad dream, but who wouldn't be concerned when the person who's next to you is making strange noises while sleeping? What are the hints? I can't see them either. (Shakes head)

Finally, I hope I won't make Rei or Kai any different from how they are, but it is hard (I've said that a lot of times now . ) when you but them into Shounen ai.

I'll try to do my best and hope that it will work out fine.  
I hope I hear more from you DH, I really like that I've got some feedback from you (grin)  
I recon you've been in FF a long time, while I'm a rookie. (blush)  
Hey, isn't Brooklyn's hair more of orange than red?  
Anyway…

To some other **reviewers: **(btw, thanx for every comment! They mean so much!)

_Bryankuznetsov: _Read and find out if your pray was heard.

_Ice Spirit_: Haha, thank you for your review. They'll be coming…

_Sakuracharm_: News letter is **off**. Since you're an _author_ you can ad to the alert list. What's a skittle? **KaiRei** voting.

_Brax: _Hello again. I'll ad that last one, but I don't think it will do any good since this is the last time for the voting…

_author-fanatic: _I will NOT put anything negativ on ANY pairing. (grin) But I WILL but up your fav pairings. As said to Brax, I don't think it will do much good, since it's the last time for the voting.  
If I could make Rei less desperate? Well, sorry but he'll be desperate for Kai since Kevin and Ian are gonna pl… Hey! I'm not telling you! (hits head) I'm this close on telling you the whole story… my, my, I'm really tired.

_Scores:_  
**Rei X Kai** – 24  
**Rei X Bryan** – 3  
**Tala X Kai** – 19  
**Bryan X Tala** – 9  
**Kai X Bryan X Tala** – 2  
**Kai X Tala X Rei** – 1 **(new)**  
**Max X Tyson** – 2  
**Ian X Kevin – **1  
**Cheif X Hilary or Mariah** – 1 **(new)  
****Lee X Robert** - 1 **(new)  
****Kevin X Joseph** – 1 **(new)**

**PEOPLE, LAST CALL FOR THE VOTING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW THE RESULT OF THE WINNING PAIR!**

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!**

_Chapter 9: Open your eyes; who's missing?_

* * *

"I'm so glad to see you all again." An old man said as he rose from his sitting position on the short end of a long table in the dining room in the hotel The Crazy Duke. 

"Mr.D!" Tyson burst out his joy as he entered the dining room, followed by the rest. "Food!" Tyson's eyes got stuck at all the food that were on the table. Beaf, potato, ham, salad, fish, sushi… you name it.

"Tyson." Stanley smiled.The teenhadn't changed.

"It's been a long time Mr. Dickinson." Rei smiled and all the others said hello to the chairman.

"It's been too long." Judy said.

"Please, take a seat. You allmust be hungry."

"You nailed the spot Mr.D!" Dragoon's master grinned as he pattered his stomach twice and took a seat at the middle of the table.

Judy sat herself beside Mr. Dickinson with Emily by her other side. Next to Emily came Kenny, after that Max.

Rei sat down and Kai didn't waste time to find a chair that was close to the cat. Since Lee and Mariah took the chairs that were next to Rei's, Kai had to settle with the place opposite.

When all teams were seated there were still 5 empty chairs.

"Where are the Demolition Boys?" Michael, sitting to Kai's right, spoke the question that was in hanging in the air.

"I haven't heard from them. Maybe they've got something to do first." Mr.Dickinsson shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure that they'll come soon enough."

"Hey." Kevin spoke out loud, getting everyone's attention. Lee, sitting to his left, turned his head to the green haired teen:

"What is it?"

"If I'm not mistaking, those guys are just four. Who's the fifth chair for?" Kevin nodded towards the chair to his right.

There was a silence that was spread across the room. Tyson swallowed the food in his mouth, got quiet and stared at Mr.Dickinsson for answers.

"Well, who's missing?" Enrique asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, well, I think I would be…" Stanley started but was interrupted as Tyson rose up and banged his hands into the table.

"HILARY!" Tyson screamed. "I forgot about her!" He smacked himself on the head.

"Was we supposed to pick her up?" Max asked.

"She was supposed to come to our house and we were to wait for her!" Tyson turned his head towards his friend. "Didn't I tell you guys?"

"It's not a surprise that you forgot." Kai spoke calmly.

"Darn!" The navy haired teen growled before he pushed the chair away and started to make way to the payphone in the reception. "She's gonna be mad at me." He mumbled.

"Who's Hilary?" Oliver asked Rei who sat only two chairs away.

"She's Tyson's friend from school." Rei explained. "She's got an interest for beyblade. She's not a blader but she has helped us a lot."

"A girl..." Enrique smirked and daydreamed away. "A lovely girl wi...

"Knock it off will ya!" Johnny banged his fist in Enrique's head. "You pervert."

The Italian teen laughed while rubbing his head. "Sorry."

* * *

"I'm gonna KILL HIM!" A girl shriek as she sat on the steps to the bladebreakers' house. 

"He said he'd be waiting here…" She looked at her watch. "…30 minutes ago!"

"Hilary?" By the call of her name she looked up, staring at Mr. Granger.  
"What are ya doing here girl?"

She sighed. "Waiting for Tyson, but I guess he left without…"

She stopped talking as her cell phone rang. She picked it up from her bag.

"Hilary here."

Mr. Granger looked at her with one eyebrow raised as she started screaming to the phone.

"Tyson! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

He shook his head and walked off. "Kids now a days. I Remember on my time… we didn't have mobile phones then..." The old man mumbled and disappeared around a corner.

* * *

He opened his eyes though they felt heavy. He could only let them be half open. 

"You're awake again." Ian's voice spoke, but he seemed far away.

"Where…we?" Tala tried to move, but Spencer didn't let him move that much.

"We're in a cab." Ian explained.

Tala, sitting on Spencer's knees, sighed, closed his eyes and rested his head on the larger teen's left shoulder.  
Ian sat to the right of Spencer and Bryan was in the passenger seat next to the taxi driver.

Ian looked out the window, hoping that they would arrive soon at the hotel. In his mind he was trying to sort out things to say to the chairman and the others.

Spencer was feeling a bit discomfit as he sat with their captain on the lap. But it was the only way to get in and out of the car quickly, since they were already late with about 30 min.

Bryan, sitting with folded arms, had a blank face on. And for a good reason:  
As soon as they got in the car the taxi driver tried to talk to him, and yes Bryan had told him to **drive** 3 times before he had yelled. 'Drive or else your head will be thrown out of this car!"  
The driver had gone a little bit paler after the threat from the young boy, since Bryan had used a cold tone that would have convinced anyone.  
Now it was quiet, not even a radio on. Suddenly Ian beamed from the backseat.

"There! That's the hotel!" He pointed his left hand between the seats in front of him. "There, park there please."

* * *

"Go." A hooded male ordered to a blue haired girl. They were standing inside the top floor of the Hotel of the Crazy Duke. 

"Good luck Ozuma." She said.

Ozuma nodded his 'the same to you' and watched the girl with his green eyes.

"I'll see ya later Oz!" Joseph grinned at his leader and crawled into the ventilation shaft after Miriam.

"And we?" A large teen that stood beside Ozuma asked.

"We take the stairs Dunga."

"Nice, very nice." Dunga answered with sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

Everyone sat, ate and chit chatted when Tyson returned after 10 min from the reception with a troubled face. 

"How did it go?" Max asked, but he didn't believe it was going to be a good answer.

Tyson walked to his seat and sat down. Everyone else was quiet, waiting for the answer.  
"Uhm… she was mad…"

"Like du-uh! You forgot about her!" Oliver suddenly yelled. Then blushed big time and tried to make himself as tiny as possible. "Sorry, about that."  
He looked to his right and then his left, and finally towards a staring Tyson.  
"Continue." Oliver nodded.

Tyson rolled his eyes and did as he said. "… and she's coming in less than 20 min."

"Great. I'm glad that she'll be coming. I want to met her again." Mr. Dickinson said with a smile.

"She's gonna kill you when she comes." Rei said to Tyson and laughed.

"Rei! Don't laugh at me!" Tyson buried his face in his hands, while his arms rested on the table. "How could I have forgotten her?"

"Take it easy Ty. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Max smiled.

"Yeah, she sure will. I mean it's not like last time when you…" Rei's voice faded away when re received an angry stare from Tyson.

"When he what?" Johnny, Enrique and Michael asked at the same time. They stared at each other before they turned to Tyson.

Tyson sighed. "It's nothing to talk about. Now I'm hungry and I wanna eat." And with that the navy-haired teen took his fork and started eating.

Sensing that there was no use in getting any information Johnny shrugged his shoulders and began eating again. The others followed.

"Would you pass the salt Rei?" Mariah asked 5 min later with a friendly smile.

"Sure." The neko-jin took the salt from the middle of the table and gave it to the pink girl next to him. "Here you go."

"Thanx." She grinned.

Rei smiled. He always felt home when he saw Mariah's smile.  
He then turned to look at Kai, who sat across the table. Michael was sitting at Kai's right side, and on the other one was an empty chair.  
_He looks bored. He's got some lovely eyes…Hey, wait, he's staring at me again!_ Rei thought and found that Kai was watching him. He panicked and blushed slightly.

Kai noticed that but didn't stop staring. For some reason he couldn't get his eyes off the cat.

"Rei? Kai?" Mariah asked as she noticed the gape from Kai that Rei was receiving.

Lee looked up at Kai and then to Rei. "What's up with you two?"

Kai growled and closed his eyes. "Nothing." He rose and took his glass with him. "I'm getting some air and some water. Excuse me."

Rei followed with his eyes as Kai rose. Then he turned them quickly to his food and felt stupid.

Mairah shook her head and continue to eat the lovely food.

Suddenly Kai gasped loudly and stopped, just by the end of the table.

Rei raised his head, Tyson stopped eating. Judy and Mr. Dickinson stopped talking. Michael, Lee and Robert turned their heads at Kai's direction. Everyone got quiet and stared at first Kai and then towards the teens that stood in the doorway.

Kai let his eyes fall on first a troubled looking Ian, then Bryan who seemed pissed off, and then towards a sad but solid Spencer.  
As his eyes fell upon the redheaded figure in the arms on the large blond teen it felt like his heart had stopped. It felt like everything suddenly went in slow motion.  
He heard how someone stood up so quickly that the chair fell backwards, he recon it was Tyson but he didn't care.  
He felt numb, and slowly the glass slip and within seconds the glass was no longer in his hand.

The glass fell slowly to the hard floor.  
Fell to its destruction.

At the impact the glass was shattered into meaningless pieces in various sizes, spread around his feet like a circle.  
And all Kai could do was to stare at the redheaded captain of the demolition boys while through his open lips passed the whisper of the teen's name.

"Tala…"

* * *

Goawish! Wow… Like... So sad!  
Yeah, I'm tired…(giggle)  
Please review and vote! 

**-Wolftag-**


	10. Open your eyes, what really happened?

Late… late…LATE!  
Here we go:

The winning pair is **KaiRei**! I hope that everyone takes this good, no needs for violence. Since KaiTala was so close I might write something for you guys who voted for them ()  
Since Kai got with Rei Tala will go with Bryan.

**Reviewers:**  
_Bryankuznetsov: _Sorry Rei's with Kai. Hope Tala will do.  
_black dragon fang_: Oh, been out camping? How nice! If you want to know what happens next, take a look belong.  
_Two toned nails_: Mainly KaiTala? I don't know the main pairing, I would like both so... We'll have to see what happens.  
_Ice Spirit_: You never know what happens next when I'm writing... Hilary likes him yes. Tala's awake btw.  
_Rejiita_: Nice try, but yeah, they won.  
_Sakuracharm_: You're actually 3 persons? I haven't seen a skittle no, but I think I know what you mean. Thanx for explaining. Here's the update.  
_lady-nikki_: lol. You sound like a fun girl. Got any fun ideas for this fic? Rei got Kai, yes.  
_murai-sakura_: Come on, you haven't read it all, and here's a new chapter! Yes they won, Kai got Rei!

Ok, now that's done

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!  
_Pairings_: KaiRei and TalaBryan. Slight TysonHilary.**

_Chapter 10: Open your eyes, what really happened?_

* * *

Tala opened his eyes slowly and moaned since it felt like he'd been sleeping for a month on a stone.  
"Where am I?" He asked as soon as his eyes fell upon Bryan who stood beside the bed that he was lying on. 

"Blade breakers' hotel room." Was the reply from the falcon.

"Great." Tala sighed and closed his eyes once again, trying to easy the pain but it didn't help. "How… How did I end up here?"

"Long story…" Bryan sat down on the bed.

**Flashback:  
**It was so quiet in the room that it was on the edge to scary. Tyson stood up; his chair was lying on it's back on the floor.  
Mariah stared with cat eyes at the newcomers while Robert didn't look that bothered at all.  
Kai stood in a circle of glass looking a little bit stunned, you could only tell by looking into his eyes where emotions changed back and forth like the light in a disco.  
The rest kept their eyes on the newcomers. No one dared to speak.

Ian cleared his throat before he spoke loud and clear to the rest of the people in the room.  
"I'm sorry we're late…" He gave Tala a quick look before he set his eyes on the chairman. "We…had some problems…"

Bryan folded his arms and took a deep breath –this was going to take a while if the snake was to speak all the time.

"What happened?" Stanley Dickinson was clearly concerned for Tala's health as he stood and spoke. "What happened to him?"

"We're not sure…" The snake hesitated.

"Not sure?" Lee pushed his chair back and stood up, actually looking a bit troubled. "What do you mean 'not sure'?"

Enrique stood up too. "How can't you be sure? Weren't you there?"

"My guess is that they beat their team leader up so that we would feel pity for them." Johnny was obviously not a fan of the demolition boys as he turned his eyes from them.

Ian opened his mouth to protest but someone took the time to talk instead:

"Oh, please!" Bryan yelled into the room earning every eye. "Why would we want pity from you pathetic people? I don't CARE about your pointless attempts to make us feel un-welcomed. Tala was attacked in his room, WE didn't see nor hear anything, WE just found him unconscious. Now I would LOVE to stay and chit chat with you but he need a place to rest."  
Bryan explained with an angry voice and then pointed towards the empty seats and added: "And it better not be on one of these chairs."

Everyone seemed stunned over the reaction from the falcon. All except Kai that is.

The slate-haired teen took a big step out of the ring of glass that was around him, as if the glass wasn't there, and walked towards the Demolition Boys. "Take him to our room." Kai spoke with a cold voice. "I'll follow you up."

"I'll go too." Rei stood up and walked after Kai, even though Mariah tried to stop him.

"Ian." Kai spoke as he stopped in front of his old team. "You stay and explain what you know to the others. We'll be back soon…"

**End flashback**

"…I don't need to tell it now." Bryan smiled slightly to his friend.

"Hn."

The falcon took the time to look around in the room that they were in: A big bed with a night table on each side and a painting of some winter land hang over the bed. There was a window on the south wall, a big dresser to the left of the bed and a door to the toilet and one door to the living room. Nearly as the demolition boys' own rooms. The only different were that two persons slept here –Bryan didn't think that the BBA wasted a good king-size bed on just one player.  
He smirked. _I wonder how Kai takes that. He who likes his privacy…_Bryan thought. _I wonder whom he sleeps with…_

"Is he sleeping?" Rei's head suddenly looked out between the gap of the door and the doorway.

Bryan stared at the cat with a look that said 'why are you here and why do you care?'

"No…" There was a moan from the bed. "…I'm awake." Tala sat up on the bed and raised his knees so that he could rest his elbows on them while he buried his face in his hands. He took a deep breath before he repeated tiredly: "I'm awake."

Rei walked in to the room with a glass of water in one hand and the other hand held 3 white pills.  
"Good." He tried to smile though he didn't feel at ease –he stood alone in the room with two of the demolition boys. Especially uneasy as the grey haired of the two teens had tried to kill him last year, or at least that's what it had seemed like.  
"I've brought painkillers."

There was a mumble from the redheaded teen -Rei's sensitive ears caught it easily. The neko-jin walked to stand beside the bed and offered the painkillers to the wolf. As Tala's slender hands took the pills and the glass with water the cat smiled. "You're welcome."

Tala stared at Rei's golden eyes. _He heard me?_ Then he sighed and looked at the glass of water. _He's a cat, what did I expect?_

Suddenly Kai stepped into the room and he didn't waste any time to ask what he wanted to know. "What happened?" He demanded some explanations.

"What do you think happened?" Tala retorted. Sounding a lot angrier than what he intended to –a lot due to the headache.

"My guess is as good as Rei's." Kai spoke back coldly and folded his arms as he stood by the end of the bed waiting for the answer.

"I don't know." Tala mumbled before he raised his sight to the other captain. "Honestly I'm not sure. It was dark in the room. But I'm sure it was a female." The wolf took the pills and swallowed them along with some water.

Rei took the glass when it was empty. "What do you mean with female? Wait, just take it from the start."

"I was taken by surprise from behind after I had gone up from my bed in my room, which was locked by the way. The person talked to me, it sounded like a female to my ears."

"A hooded female." Bryan added and looked into the blue eyes of the wolf.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked with a weary voice yet his eyes didn't look that tired at all.

"I ran after that bastard. She wore a long mantle with a hood." Bryan looked at the floor while clenching his right fist. "I lost her."

"The question is not who it was, it's why." The slate haired teen spoke. "What was she looking for, or was she after you?" he raised an eyebrow as he studied his ex team leader.

Tala closed his eyes, lowered his head and raised his shoulders slightly as a nauseating feeling ran inside him. "True. And I… I don't kn-now…"

Bryan noticed and so he put a hand on the other teen's slender, pale arm. "You ok?"

"Wo-oozy." The wolf moaned.

"I can open the window." Kai offered and walked to the window after receiving a nod from Tala.

"Lay down."The falconordered and Tala didn't disobey.

Bryan helped Tala lie down again. The wolf gave a short chuckle that made Bryan raise one of his grey eyebrows and look questionable at the redhead.

"Why does everyone care about me?" Tala smiled with half closed eyes. "It's not like I'm sick or anything."

"Someone attacked you in your room." Kai answered harshly as he turned from the window to face the teens. "If she attacked you she might attack us, I'm concerned for my team, not for you." He walked towards the door. "The sooner you're better the sooner I get the information that you can't remember now and that will help us be prepared." And with that Kai left the room, his scarf like a tail behind him.

"Nice…" Tala mumbled. "Is he always like that?" He asked Rei and then added as he saw that Rei didn't follow him: "I mean, not caring about others, just you guys?"

Rei actually had to smile. He didn't think that Tala should be so forthcoming.  
"I'm not sure how you mean exactly but he's always been like that." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not exactly like what just happened, but he likes to looks after us yes."

"Nice to have a captain like that." Tala smiled slightly.

"I think I should get one." Bryan said, meaning it as a joke.

Rei chuckled. He didn't think they would be funny, just cold emotionless teens. Yet, that was a year ago. "I better leave you guys now."

Tala nodded, Bryan didn't even move or look at Rei as he sat on the bed beside Tala.

Rei left with the empty glass in his hand, leaving the Russian teens alone.

* * *

Short I know, But I need to upload this one now. I'm already very late. (smile)It took a week extra, but I hope you don't mind. My life's been hectic the past week.  
Anyway, I'm still open for new ideas, if anyone has any, other than that I don't know what more to write than: REVIEW! 

Take care.  
**-Wolftag-**


	11. Remember the past, remember your friend

Somehow it's getting harder and harder to write this fic… I think I'm lacking events.  
OMG, I just realised what I've done! This is embarrassing. I need to fix it… I think I'll manage…Done.  
Btw, having a block right now, and it's pissing me off. Think I need a break.

_**Reviewers:**_  
Wow, I've got _99_ reviews for this fic. So close to a hundred!

_Black dragon fang:_ Here's the update, I hope it's still exciting.  
_Lady-Nikki_: Sugar high but I loved it! Hahaha, you would be a hyper Max! Maybe you can give some advices this time and help me out of my block. Please? (puppy eyes)  
_dark-anime-slave_: Kai's being mean because he cares. I think. Anyway…  
_darkangelintheshadows_: I think I took too long…Thanx!  
_Sakuracharm_:(grin) Here's the update. But sadly it's a short chapter, once again. I'm having a writer's block…It's not nice at all.  
_Rejiita_: Here it is.

Anyway:  
Words spoken within (these) in the fic are in Russian… ok?  
Words spoken within "these" in the fic are English… ok?

Good. Now to the usual:

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!  
_Pairings_: KaiRei and TalaBryan. ****Slight TysonHilary.**

_Open your eyes and remember the past, remember your friend._

* * *

Kai walked down the stairs and into the reception deep in thoughts. _Why was I so angry at Tala? Why do I care so much whether he's fine or not?_

Tala sure was deep in Kai's heart, being once his best friend and fellow team-mate. But when Kai had returned to the demo boys the last year Tala had been so different.  
Kai hated Tala then.  
It was only afterward, when he got the information that his ex team had been brainwashed, that he felt pity for them. Now he was hoping that Tala would be the same person he knew from the abbey such a long time ago, and seeing the wolf hurt and unconscious had really brought the memories back from the past.

**Flashback:**

A large guard threw a, as it looked like, lifeless body into one of the cells in the basement of the abbey. The redheaded young boy had landed in the circle of light that came from the only window in the room.  
After the footsteps of the guard had fainted away a young voice dared to speak.  
(Tala?) The young voice asked in the dark, his fear creeping through. (Tala?)

The redheaded boy on the floor tried to answer but only managed to moan because of the pain he felt through his small body.

The person who own the young voice stood up from his place in the corner and walked to the middle of the room. (Tala.) He kneeled down beside his friend and tried to comfort him. (It will be alright.)

Tala opened his eyes and tried to focus on the person above him. Slowly but steady he saw the two-coloured hair and the blue triangles on the cheeks, and the black top and the scarf –all things that meant that Kai was there with him.

Tala growled to Kai's surprise. (Leave me alone!)

Kai widened his eyes and stared at his best friend. (W-why?)

Lying on his back Tala tried to get up, but only managed after Kai helped him. He stood up, Kai holding his pale arm. The young wolf glared disgusted at the slate haired boy.

(Let me go.) He said, speaking with a hint of a warning in his voice.

Kai, confused and uncertain, didn't let go, only let the hold soften. "W-why are you so m-mean?"

Tala shook off Kai's small hands and walked with unsteady steps to the opposite corner of the one that Kai had come from. There he leaned his back against the wall of stone and slid down to the floor.

Kai was about to walk after but he was stopped.

(Don't come closer!) Tala spoke coldly. (I hate you! Go away!)

The words hurt Kai much more than any blow could have done. He backed away to his corner where he sat down and hugged his knees.

Tala's azure blue eyes stared at Kai, and they seemed to reflect the moonlight as they glowed like a wolf's own eyes.

Kai closed his red ones, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare.

**End Flashback**

But it hadn't been a nightmare. It had been the brainwashing that had started. Kai didn't know back then, he was merely a child.

Kai rounded the corner and walked straight into the dinning room. Where he found most of the people sitting around the table talking, while Johnny, Robert, Enrique and Michael stood by the mini bar to the left.

Kai quickly found Ian; he was sitting, looking a little bit unease, on Mr. Dickinsson's place with all the others around him –Spencer to his right.  
The phoenix walked closer until Ian noticed him. Kai smirked slightly – he knew Ian didn't like that much people at the same time, neither of the demo boys did that.

(Having fun being in the centre?) Kai mocked Ian in Russian as he folded his arms.

(Does it look like it?) Ian retorted with a raised eyebrow.

The people around them made question marks over their heads, since they didn't know that was said.

(Is he awake?) Spencer asked with concern.

Kai nodded. (You might as well go and talk to him if you want that.)

Ian nodded and rose from the seat and started to walk, Spencer following him like a dog.

"Where are you going? What's happening?" Lee asked.

"They're going to Tala." Kai said and folded his arms.

"Is he awake? Is he alright?" Mr.Dickensson sounded like a parent worrying for his sick son.

"Hn." Kai answered in his usual way.

"Judy!" Michael suddenly spoke loudly from the mini bar. "Can't we at least start something fun here? I mean we've had our food. Sitting here is just boring."

"Slow down Michael…" Judy tried to talk, but she didn't really know what to say.

"He's got a point! This **is** boring!" Kevin complained from his seat by the table. "Someone please come up with some game."

Mariah sighed. "As hard it is for me to admit it, he's right."

"So, what are you suggesting for game?" Kevin lighted up a little.

"Well…" Enrique stared. "There's always truth and dare." He smirked.

"I'm in." Max grinned.

"Me too." Oliver smiled and stood up from the table.

"No way am I playing that stupid game!" Johnny said angrily before he took a sip on his drink.

"Those who want to play truth and dare do that. Those who doesn't will surely find other things to do." Robert spoke to everyone and then turned towards Johnny with a smirk. "Up for a game of chess?"

* * *

Mr.Dickinsson had been kind enough to arrange a hotel room for the blade breakers so that they would be able to spend the night. The White tigers and the Majestics already had their rooms, The all Starz didn't want to spend the night over and Stanley hadn't received an answer from the demolition boys so he hadn't made any rooms for the two last mentioned teams.  
Which meant that either Mr.Dickinsson would have to arrange a new one or that the teams were forced to share… 

_Good thing Mr.Dickinsson arranged a hotel room for us on this hotel. Otherwise we wouldn't had any place to put Tala in.  
_Rei thought as he walked down the stairs to the reception.  
_Now I just wonder if he can get us a new one…_Rei sighed. _Maybe we have to share room with them.  
_Then he panicked. _The room Tala's in is supposed to be Kai's and mine…What if they push me away? So that Kai would have to sleep with one of them! Or what if they push Kai away, who would I shareroom with?  
_Rei hoped that Staley would be able to fix a new room for the blade breakers, he didn't want to share Kai with anyone.

Rei shook of his thought as he walked into the dining room and as soon as Mariah got her eyes on him she yelled:

"REI! Come and play with us!" She grinned big as she ran towards him.

Rei had to laugh. "What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare!" Mariah draged Rei closer to the ring of people sitting on the floor.

"Oh, no." Rei sighed and wished that he never walked into the room.

* * *

Ok. I know what you're gonna say (Short chapter!), but I'm having some kind of writer's block and (I hate it!) it will take a while before I can upload again. Sorry.I hope you can bare with me… 

Ps. Tala's alone in a room with the person who likes him… what do you think is gonna happen?  
(smirk)

Please Review with ideas...I need them.

**-Wolftag-**


	12. Open your eyes, come and play

I'm back… still having a _writer's block_, more or less. Sorry if this was a late update.

_**Reviews:**_  
_party freak_: I think it helped me update quicker, but I dunno. I thought it was funny. Yeah, some Bryan Tala hint yes. Read below to find out.  
_Sakuracharm_: **Kitty**: Update again! (grin) **Nikki**: I hope this chapter is at a better length and hopefully just as good as the rest. **Sara**: You remind me of Bryan. I like you. Here's the update, I hope you guys like it!

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!  
****Pairs**: _KaiRei, TalaBryan_

_Chapter 12:  
Open your eyes, come and play..._

* * *

They were alone in the room.  
The window was slightly opened, bringing fresh cold air into their noses.

Tala was lying on a bed and Bryan was sitting on the edge, no one had spoken since Rei had left them. And that was a few minutes ago.

"Tala…" Bryan broke the silence as he gazed on the half sleeping teen.

"Yeah?" The red headed opened one eye to look at his team mate. The dizziness and the sick feeling he felt before was now gone –Tala was very thankful for that.

"I-I…" Bryan, for once, hesitated.

"What?" Tala opened both eyes. He knew something was bothering the falcon and he was curious on what it was. He sat up, letting the sheets fall from his chest to his lap, showing off his white and orange top. "What Bryan?"

"I was wondering…" The falcon looked into the frozen deeps of the wolf. "…do you remember what I… said… before?"

"Before when?" Tala was clearly not following as he raised one of his red eyebrows.

"So you don't remember me saying that… that I… I…" His voice fainted away and his sight was lowered. Bryan didn't think it would be so hard to say 'I love you' to Tala, but here he was fumbling for the words and feeling a heat forming inside.

"You…?" Tala leaned closer to hear what Bryan was mumbling. "What? Speak up!" He demanded with a cold voice.

Bryan stared at the wolf with an expression that was troubled before he his courage failed and he was forced to look down at his own lap again. Now he couldn't hide the blush anymore, he closed his eyes and hoped that it would be a dream.

Tala took his right pale hand and forced Bryan's head up. "What are you mumbling abo-" His voice died as he noticed the blush on the cheeks. "Bry?" he asked a little bit stunned.

The falcon opened his lilac eyes and gazed into the blue ones of the wolf. "I-I…" He moved closer with his head. "I… think I…"

Tala noticed the move and backed away slightly with his own head. He wasn't afraid, he just wasn't sure of what was happening.

"I think I love…"

The gap between them because smaller.

Bryan's nose met Tala's.

Tala closed his eyes and shivered as Bryan moved a hand to his right hip and let it roam up and back to Tala's back.

"..you." the falcon finished his sentence and brushed his lips against Tala's, who opened his without hesitation.  
As their innocent kiss turned passionate Bryan lowered Tala down to the bed again.

* * *

"Which room is it?" Ian asked his larger friend.

"This one." Spencer pointed at room number 66. "I think it's this one."

Ian stopped in his tracks. "You THINK?"

Spencer smirked.

"Ah, you're playing with me." Ian realised the joke. "Very funny." He muttered.

* * *

Tala moaned as Bryan kissed and sucked his neck. The grey haired teen's left hand was under the white top as he took support with his right hand that was placed beside Tala's head.

Bryan had moved from his position on the edge of the bed and was sitting on the wolf's upper legs. His full attention was on the teen on the bed, not at the door that now stood opened.

"Oh my." A voice spoke from the door.

Tala widened his eyes and Bryan froze in his pose with his head buried down beside Tala's left side.

The redhead panted slightly as he turned his head to the right, staring at a smirking Ian and a surprised Spencer.  
Bryan raised his head and stared at them too.

"My my." Ian's smirk grew. "Now I see why this room has the number 66 on the door…"

Bryan was about to get up from the bed. "Why you-"

But Tala took a hold of his sweater and pulled him back down. Bryan gasped slightly by the surprised movement. "Can't you see we're busy?" The wolf asked in a smooth childish voice and with a fake smile on his face.

"Very." Ian grinned back.

A silence fell into the room and Tala's smile faded away for each second. Bryan's blush came back to his cheeks. Ian stood and grinned and Spencer looked like he wanted to be somewhere else.

Then someone broke the silence.

"Ya know. This isn't a show." Tala's voice was cold as when ordering them around at practice. "Move."

"It isn't a show?" Ian pretended to be unknowing of everything. "I think the blush suits Bryan, why don't you-" He was cut off by the larger teen.

"Yes captain." Spencer grabbed Ian by the neck of his collar and dragged him out of the room. "By the way, nice to see you're alive Cap." Spencer yelled before the main door was closed.

Tala chuckled and then turned toward the falcon. "Where were we?" He pulled a surprised Bryan in to a heated kiss.

* * *

"I don't want to play this." Kai complained with his cold voice as he sat in the circle of people. They sat on the floor in the dinning room at the hotel.

They had made a large circle and everyone except the demolition boys, Mr.Dickinsson, Judy, Johnny and Robert. The two last mentioned where playing chess by the table. The two adults had gone to do something, the teens didn't know what.

"Oh, don't complain." Oliver grinned. "This will be fun!"

"I want to go first!" Mariah spoke loudly and stared at Rei with a smirk.

"Oh no." Rei sighed.

"Rei! Truth or dare?"

"Err.. truth."

"Ok. I'll start of easy: What do you think of me?" She folded her arms.

"A friend." Rei tried to smile.

"Hmm, that will do I guess." She smiled back, though sadness dwelled in her heart. "Your turn Rei."

"Ok. Hmm, Enrique."

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked.

"Stand on your hands and say you're a dog." Rei smiled.

"What?" Enrique blinked twice.

"You heard me." Rei folded his arms.

"Yeah, yeah." The italian teen got up but suddenly he froze. "I can't stand on my hands."

"Gary will help you." Lee said with a smirk.

And, true enough, Gary helped Enrique stand on his hands, and Enrique did as he was told, and there were some minor laughter from the group. Even from Johnny and Robert.

When Enrique sat down again he focused his eyes on his victim. "Truth or dare Oliver?"

"Hmm… truth."

"Coward." The blond teen muttered.

"You should start it easy, you know." Oliver smiled, looking a little bit feminine.

"Ok, ok. Who's the cutest in this room?"

"That's a strange question." Eddie said.

"I'm lack of ideas." Enrique replied.

"Well… I think I have to say Mariah." Oliver smiled.

"Aww, thank you!" Mariah grinned.

"Ok people, I've got an idea…" Eddie spoke up loud and clear. "Why don't we get some candels and make it a little bit cozy in here?"

"Great idea!" Max said with a grin. "I'll get candels."

"I'll help you." Oliver said and followed after as Max rose from the group.

Soon enough Max and Oliver came back with a couple of candels, by then Ian and Spencer had joined the game too.

"Where's Bryan?" Kai asked with suspision.

"He's... occupied." Ian smirked and the group started wondering what was up, but no one than Ian and Spencer knew. Neither of them would even dare to tell anyone else, Tala's wrath was not to play with.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Joseph asked Miriam.

"I think they are playing a game." She looked out of the ventilation bar, focusing her eyes on the teens.

"Good. If they are occupied then we can just sneak in and take their bitbeasts." He smirked.

"Yup. Let's go."

And with that they crawled further away, in their search for the bitbeasts.

* * *

"Which room?" Dunga asked when Ozuma returned back to their hide out.

"It's room 42, 66 and 68. The white tigers are in 68, the Majestics in 42…" Ozuma explained.

"Leaving the Blade Breakers to room 66." The large teen finished the sentence.

"But there's a problem." Ozuma made a troubled expression.

"What?"

"The Demo boys have no room. Neither does the All starz." Ozuma checked the hallway back and forth before talking again. "It means we have to go after them later." He growled.

"What's the prob with that?"

"If we take bitbeasts now the others will be more alerted when we try to take them. It will be harder."

"So, what's the plan?"

"We take them all tonight." Ozuma smirked and his eyes glowed in a mysterious way.

* * *

Someone knows a funny question or anything that will help in the game is warmly welcomed. (smile) Now **review** and I'll try and update quicker next time… I hope.

-Wolftag-


	13. Open your eyes, who's in your way?

I'm back! School has started so now I REALLY don't have that much time AT ALL for Kinda sad, really.  
I've been working on my other fic, i've got such a long way to go before that one is finished. Anyway. here's the update on this fic.

**Reviews:**

_Lady-Nikki_: Lol Thanx, here's the update.

_Ice Spirit_Well, if you mean the illness it's not that strange at all. I know a person who reacted like that, if not even worse, from chloroform (if it's spelled like that) Anyway, what happens next is… shocking… I think. I wanted to do something strange.

_dark-anime-slave_: Got any good ideas then?

_Sakuracharm:_ Aww, my fav threo!  
_Nikki:_ this will be shorter, but I don't want to wait any more with the update.  
_Kitty:_ here's the update, no cream from Rei's nose, 'cause Kai's out of the game, but who knows, I might add it later on…  
_Sara:_ I meant it as a good thing. Aww, man, you're cool! hugs you

_author-fanatic:_ o.O long LONG review! Thank you! I know the flaw in last chapter, the with Dunga not understanding: mainly it was for the readers to get some action and to understand more. I think they are friends, but I dunno. I'm trying to give everyone a role. grin  
Thanx for all the help with the game! I think I'll use some of them.

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!  
****Pairs**: _KaiRei, TalaBryan_

Chapter 13: Open your eyes, who's in your way?

* * *

"Mmmm…" Tala enjoyed Bryan's touch as the grey-haired's left had made circles around his bellybutton.

Bryan lay on his stomach beside a half naked Tala on the bed in blade breaker's room. No, they hadn't _done_ anything. First off: they weren't in their own room and the room wasn't locked. Second: Ian and Spencer might return, let alone the blade breakers and the others. Nah, they just lay beside each other, resting, talking and enjoying the closeness of eachother.

"Tala?" Bryan asked quietly, his head rested on Tala's left shoulder.

"Yes?" Tala opened his closed eyes.

"Should we go down?"

Tala thought on it for a few seconds. "Nah, I think they can handle without us." He replied and leaned his head against Bryan's.

Bryan smirked. "I was hoping you were to say that."

* * *

"I dare you to kiss… Kai."

The room fell silent after Michael's sentence. The American had a huge smirk on his face.

"I…I…what?" Enrique blinked twice.

"It's pay back time." Michael grinned. Just about 10 min earlier Enrique dared Michael to hug a person in the room and grab his or hers but. Enrique had whispered the name to Michael and unfortunately for the redheaded baseball player, who had hoped for a girl, it turned out to be Lee.

Enrique sighed and forced out the words. "On the mouth or… on the cheek?"

"I protest!" Kai said loudly with widened eyes.

"You don't have a voice in this Kai." Kevin grinned to the captain of the blade breakers who glared back at him.

"On the mouth. A deeeeep oonnneee." Michael said the last words slowly and enjoyed seeing the Italian teen blush.

"No way that he will KISS me!" Kai was to rise up but Lee and Eddie held him down.

Rei just stared at Enrique with jealousy glowing in them, though no one noticed. _Why not pick me? ME!_

"This will be interesting." Emily smiled as she watched the scene with Kai struggling against Eddie and Lee.

"You need to soften up Kai." Eddie laughed.

"Are you sure about this?" Max spoke up. "I mean, if he doesn't want to then he doesn't need to do it." Kenny agreed at this, because they both knew that going against Kai's will isn't as easy as it seems.

"It's not Kai's choice, it's Enrique's." Michael said and stared at the last named teen.

"You're mean." Enrique retorted.

"GET OFF ME!" Kai screamed and managed to get up but Kevin was fast enough to get up and landed on Kai's back, and so with Eddie holding the right arm and Tyson the other and Lee by his feet, Kai was totally pinned down.

"Don't leave now Kai, it's just getting started." Tyson joked, hoping that finally something embarrassing would happen to Kai –so that he would have something to mock his leader for later on.

(Tyson, I swear I'll kill you!) Kai spoke in Russian. (Get off me now or I'll start to hurt people!)

"I think you should get off him." Rei noticed the angry tone in Kai's voice.

"Naw, he'll be fine." Tyson grinned.

"Don't worry Rei, this will be fun." Eddie spoke while trying to keep Kai's right arm still.

"What's your answer?" Michael asked Enrique after glancing amused at Kai. "Are you a chicken or not?"

"I'm not a chicken!" Enrique was angry and you could tell by the low tone in his voice.

"Then come on lover boy, kiss him!" The tall American teased with a smirk.

"I hate you." Enrique mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the pinned down Kai.

_I can't let him do that… No, no way! _Rei panicked and stood up.

* * *

"That was easy." Dunga opened the door to the Blade breaker's hotel room. "It wasn't even locked."

"Strange." Ozuma remarked and walked in after Dunga and closed the door. He looked around in the room. "You go that way I'll go here." He whispered to Dunga. "Oh, and please lock the door."

* * *

As both Rei rushed to help Kai, the slate haired teen managed to get out of Tyson's grip, hit Eddie and tackle Kevin off his back. Kai got up and started to run away but only resulted in a crash with the raven-haired neko.

"Aowch!" Rei said as he landed on his back on the floor with a Kai lying on his stomach.

"Rei!" Kai opened his eyes and stared at the other teen.

"Kai?" Rei panicked. _So close!_ His though made him blush big time.

Kai blinked twice before he got up and helped Rei up as well. "I'm trough with this stupid game! I never wanted to play from the start." His voice cold again as he stormed out of the room.

"Boooring!" Kevin yawned.

"Well, I can't do your dare now Michael." Enrique smirked. "My victim just left the game."

"Yeah, yeah." Michael sighed. "I let you go this time."

"Thanx."

"On with the game people!" Kevin grinned.

"Excuse us." Ian and Spencer got up.

"What now?" Eddie asked. "Where are you going?"

"I dought that you care, but we still haven't eaten anything." Ian explained and walked towards the door heading for the kitchen.

"If you must eat then you have got to eat." Tyson grinned understanding.

"I'll go and check on Kai." Rei hurried to say and followed after Ian and Spencer.

"REI!" Mariah yelled after him but Rei didn't stop and when the door closed she mumbled something no one heard.

"Great. More people that need to go?" Kevin asked a little bit annoyed.

"I'm just sitting here." Emily said.

"Sounds like your game is turning out to be boring." Johnny smirked from his place where he sat and played chess with Robert.

"Your turn." Robert said before moving his black horse. "Leave them alone."

Johnny laughed as he turned his eye back to the chess board. "Hey! What did you do?"

Robert smirked. "You should pay attention to the battle instead of laughing at others."

"Damit."

* * *

"Bryan?" Tala whispered.

"Yeah?" he opened his eyes.

"I think someone's in the main room."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Want me to check it out?"

"Please." Tala said before he kissed Bryan to strengthen his courage to go and look for whoever where in the other room.

* * *

Bryan is left for his destiny. Anyway, short, but it will do for now. Review if you want to. grin

-Wolftag-


	14. Open your eyes, who are you?

Gosh, I saw some flaws in the last chapter… But I was in a rush so maybe that's the answer to it. (Shrugs shoulders)  
Ok, warning in this chapter: Unexpected turn from Rei! I'm so sorry, I was planning a drunk kitten but I ended up with a horny Tiger. (sweatdrop) I hope you all can live with it.

Anyway, let's start with some reviews (grin)

**Reviews:**

_Rejiita:_ Yeah, some of those stories can be hilarious!

_KawaiiYoukai9571_: Not that fast update… I'm still lack of ideas.

_Human:_ I've got to do what I've got to do. And if that means hurting Bryan then… Then I'll cry when I do it.

_Lady-Nikki_: Hi! Here's the update…sorry if it's a late one...

_Sakuracharm:_ Aww, Ya don't know how much fun it is to get comments from you three! **Sara:** (smirk) So what if I hugged you? Scared? Oh, and Sorry, I think I'm beginning to be lazy on this update thing.  
**Kitty**: it means purple? Hahaha, that's so funny.  
**Nikki:** Come on, it's just one cliffy. Haha, be glad I don't do this on every chapter. (lol)

_author-fanatic:_ wow, yet another LONG review! I love you! (hugs you)  
Ok, my reply: Thanx, I'm happy to hear that you like it. I would do the same in Kai's situation if my mother language were Russian. Then again, I don't know if Kai's mother language is Russian, but in this fic it is. (grin)  
I don't know Ozuma that well at all, I just found it funny to write as I've done. Making him a little bit creepy, but calm. Haha, I don't think he's done this before, but he seems rather focused in the series (No I haven't watched all V-force eps yet!)  
Mariah muttered something that doesn't need to be said here.  
Hahaha, funny that you should mention Hannibal, 'cause his name is in this fic! And, yes, Tala has every right to be suspicious, since he's the one who was attacked by Miriam. He's a little bit nervous, even though he won't admit it.  
I'm already planning the Bryan jealous moment, I think I'll mix Rei in there too.  
Lee sure has it on all the time, but he also has the same clothes, maybe that's why.  
If you think this fic is exciting, just wait for my "A place called home" (smirk)

Anyway, on with the story (which I know you all want me to write as fast as I can)

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!  
****Main Pairs**: _KaiRei, TalaBryan_

_Chapter 14: Who are you?_

* * *

Bryan laid his hand on the door knot before turning back to his love who lay on his back on the bed. Tala had no skirt on, only his pants, and the training in the abbey sure had made tracks on Tala. 

"I think it's Hannibal the cannibal out there, who do you think it is?" he asked whispering and tried not to smirk too much.

"Ah, you're such an idiot!" Tala growled and threw a pillow at him. "Just check it ok?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Bryan opened the door and stepped into the main room while switching the lights on and asking if anyone was there.

But there came no reply.

He scanned the room with his eyes, but nothing was suspicious at all. The room looked just like Bryan remembered it when they had entered.

"Tala, there's no one here. You're just paranoid." Bryan sighed and folded his arms.

"Hn." He heard the redhaired teen say from behind him and all of the sudden there were two familiar arms around Bryan's waist.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Tala said before kissing the grey-haired teen's right ear. "Wanna join?" the wolf teased.

"You're such a pervert."

"Haha, don't make me bite you." Tala joked and nibbled on the ear.

* * *

Ozuma stare from behind the door that the grey-haired teen had just opened. He was quite chocked to see a Demolition boy in the Bladebreakers' room.  
He blinked in frustration.  
He, whatever the name of the grey-haired teen was, wasn't supposed to be in this room! Ozuma shook his head, surprises wasn't his favourites. 

Dunga was hiding inside one of the room, and the door was slightly opened so Dunga had eye contact with his leader. Which was necessary if they were to surprise the grey-haired teen.

Suddenly, when Ozuma was to make his move, someone came after the teen.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

It was a redhead and Ozuma recognised him from a magazine as Tala –the leader of the Demolition Boys.

The hiding teen smirked. Just his luck to get the leader.

* * *

"Kai?" Rei asked as he entered the kitchen. _I saw him go in here…but where is he?_ The neko-jin thought. "Kai, come on, it was just a joke." 

Rei walked further into the large light blue kitchen. It was the kitchen of the hotel, so naturally it was large. A long desk stood out from the wall. Rei walked past it and found a Kai sitting behind it with his arms resting against his knees.

"Hmp." Kai muttered. "You found me."

"Kai." Rei felt sorry for the other teen. "It's just a game."

"Yeah. Now go."

"I can't go." Rei said before kneeling in front of Kai.

Kai stared at him with his red eyes and raised one eyebrow, silently asking a question.

"You know why…" Rei replied and smiled slightly as Kai made a confused expression.

Rei moved closer with his head while he panicked inside: _What am I doing?_

Kai widened his eyes a little as Rei seemed to be moving closer. _What is he up to?_ Kai asked himself.

Then suddenly, when Rei was only a few centimetres from the soft lips of Kai, there was a loud voice. Rei backed his head away from Kai and locked his sight to the right so he would notice if anyone was to go around the counter.

* * *

"I found it!" Ian yelled to Spencer as he entered the kitchen. "Woot. It's so large!" 

"Maybe because it's a _hotel's_ kitchen." Spencer rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Haha, sure whatever. Let's find the leftovers and start to eat." Ian said before he started his search.

* * *

Rei sighed soundlessly as Ian and Spencer grabbed some food. Luckily the two Russian teens didn't go passed the counter where Kai and Rei was sitting and hiding behind. 

"Let's go back and eat. I don't want to sit in the kitchen." Spencer's voice said and soon there was the noise of the door being shut.

Rei smiled when the two other teens disappeared. "That was close." He looked into Kai's eyes again. "Too close."

"Close to what?" Kai asked angrily. "Would you mind getting off me?"

Rei stared at Kai in somewhat shock. "For them to find us. And why should I get off you?" The neko-jin felt like playing as he started smirking. That's right, playing and teasing. Rei wanted something and he had this strange feeling inside.

* * *

"Ok, Kenny. I'll take truth." Lee smiled. 

"Hmm, ok. There's something I was meaning to ask you and I guess now is a good time." Kenny started off.

"Err… ok. Shoot."

"Right. I'll just say it out: Neko-jins, do they have heat?" Kenny asked and the room fell in silence.

Lee sighed before telling the truth. "Yes. We do."

"W-what?" Tyson blinked twice, not really getting what he was hearing.

Lee repeated a little bit annoyed. "Neko-jins go into heat."

And that was the start of a huge discussion; everyone had their own questions that they wanted to be answered and the White Tigers had no other choice but to answer them.

"Is it for long?" Max asked.

"Somewhat a week or so." Mariah smiled back.

"Have you had it yet?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, me and Mariah yes. Kevin is too young yet." Lee answered. "But it's not every one that gets it. In Gary's family no one has ever had it." Gary smiled at that.

"I consider myself lucky." He said with a grin.

"How come?" Tyson asked with an raised eyebrow. "Not that I think that heat is fun, but why are you happy about it?"

"Some nekos are… become strange." Lee explained and the curiosity rose in the room.

* * *

"Get off me now!" Kai spoke coldly. 

"Haha, oh why? I like it here." Rei smirked as he sat on Kai's legs, preventing the Russian teen to get up.

Kai tried to push Rei off but that only resulted in that Rei got a good grip on his hands. The proud Russian teen's only weapon left was his death glare, and so he glared at the neko-jin, but that was to no use.

"Hahaha, that's really cute Kai. Just like you."

"What's wrong with you Rei?"

* * *

"What do you mean strange?" Max asked with fear of the answer. 

"Some nekos become..." Mariah spoke quietly. "…wild."

* * *

"Rei!" Kai whimpered half in rage half in pain as Rei bit down his teeth in Kai's neck while forcing Kai's back against the counter wall. 

"Yes my darling?" Rei played with Kai's wrath.

* * *

"They get rough if they don't get what they want. Meaning, in some cases, forcing to have sex and stuff like that." Lee explained the answer to Emily's recently asked question. 

"Are they aware what they are doing?" Johnny asked with a little bit of fear in his other so cocky voice.  
Yes, Robert and Johnny was also a part of this conversation along with Ian and Spencer who sat and ate. The only ones missing were Tala and Bryan, Kai and Rei.

"No they are not." Lee sighed. "It's like they are another person. But don't worry, that only happens like 1/10 000 of all the times." He said with a laugh.

* * *

"Get off!" Kai tried to run but there was no use, Rei tackled him down to the floor again. 

"Why leave now? I've only begun."

"Who are you?" Kai panicked as Rei managed to get him on his back while sitting on his legs and pinning down his arms on each side on his head.

"Who do you want me to be?" Rei smirked and his small fangs showed their glory.

Rei lowered his head down to Kai's.

Golden stared with lust into red fury that stared back with anger.

* * *

Bryan sighed as he felt how Tala's arms left his waist. 

"Hey, where is the shower?" Tala asked and went back into the room from which they just came from. "Maybe it's in here."

Bryan laughed and turned around to follow Tala but stopped dead in his tracks as the door was shut in front of him.

A figure with red and black hair had his hand on the door and stared at Bryan with mystical green eyes.  
"Hi" the stranger said with a smirk.

* * *

"So…" Max started. "… what about Rei?" 

"What about him?" Lee asked.

"He's a neko-jin, right?"

"Yes, he is." Mariah said. "But… he… he…"

"He what?" Tyson asked a little bit annoyed that she couldn't speak out.

"Lee he left." Mariah turned to her leader. "He never had the age in when they told us!"

"He left our village without the knowledge about heat." Lee widened his eyes. "Oh my god I never thought he didn't know!" Lee stood up.

* * *

_  
Auther's note: Yeah, lame lame lame, but I need action! Hahha, now continue reading! (grin)_

* * *

Kai's hope was sinking lower and lower as he tried to fight the neko. _Who are you?_ Kai panicked in his thoughts as he closed his eyes. 

"Finally I got your pinned down. Just as in my dreams." Rei chuckled and stopped to look at his victim.

Kai breathed rather fast as the floor spread its cold to his back. He shivered slightly because of the situation and because of the cold floor.

"Are you cold?" Rei made a cute face, kind of what you do to a child when he or she has been hurt by something. But suddenly Rei looked sad. "Aww, come here." Rei lifted up Kai, so the slate haired teen was sitting up with his arms hanging by his sides, and hugged him hard. "What am I doing? I love you! I love you Kai!"

Kai widened his eyes in his shocked state. This change in Rei, his emotions so mixed up, it wasn't like Rei at all.  
"Rei?" The slate-haired teen blinked twice.

"It's my fault!" Rei started crying into Kai's shoulder. "You must hate me!" He screamed before he got up and ran out of the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Russian teen behind. But Kai was soon back up on his feet and hurried after, conserned and worried for Rei's health and phsycial stability.

* * *

"Who are y-" Bryan was interrupted as someone hitthe back of his head; he fell to the floor unconscious. 

"Bryan?" Tala yelled from behind the closed door. He tried to open it. "Who's out there?" He banged on the door.

Ozuma, who stood and held the door shut, yelled back: "We're just some visitors who wants something you have."

"What?" Tala widened his eyes and stopped banging at the door.

"I'll make it short: I want your bitbeasts. If I don't get them then your love here will have a '_nice_ _quality_ _time'_ with us." Ozuma smirked. "Come on Tala. Where are they?"

Tala clenched his teeth. The demolition boys' bitbeasts where all with Ian. So Tala didn't have anything to bargain with –what was he to do?

"Tala. Don't make me..."

"Make you do what?" Tala yelled form behind the door. "I am only willing to fight in a beyblade match over my bitbeast. So don't think I'll just hand it over to you without ever asking why!"

"Don't make me hurt him." Ozuma spoke back rather calm.

* * *

Lee opened the door to the dinning room and then turned to the others. "I'm gonna see if I can find Rei." 

"I'll follow." Max stood up. "I'll help you look."

Lee smiled. "Thanx Max."

Just as they took a step after having closed the door a white and black thing swished past them. They were both taken by surprise that they stopped and just stared into the blue.

"Lee?"

"Yes…Max?"

"W-was that…Rei?" Max turned his head at the direction the teen had run to.

Lee also turned to look the same way "Er… Yes. I thin-"

Suddenly something else swished past them making the two teens a little bit more awake.

"Lee, wasn't that Kai?" Max blinked twice, trying to understand what was happening.

"Yes it was! Come on, hurry up!" Lee shouted as he started to run after the other two teens.

* * *

"And now what?" Tyson asked the people in the room. 

"Back to truth or dare!" Eddie grinned and several other people nodded their heads.

"I just hope Rei's alright." Kenny said.

"I'm sure he is." Kevin smiled.

* * *

Miriam and Joseph made their way out of the hotel with their heads down low and with a cop holding their collars with his black gloves.  
They had been thrown out since the ventilation shaft had crashed down on the director and his mistress. Now the two young teens had to go to the police headquarter to explain what they were doing and why. 

"Ozuma aint gonna like this." Joseph whispered.

"I know." Miriam clenched her teeth as they was but into a police car.

* * *

Hilary closed the door hard as she got out of the cab and stared at her home. 

"And go to hell!" She yelled angrily after the taxi as it drove away.

The taxi driver had just driven around in circles 'cause he didn't know where Hilary's destination was. On top of that the taxi driver didn't know that good English, which was frustrating for Hilary when she was to explain, and she had to pay the whole journey around the town.

"I hate taxies!" She yelled as she closed the door to her house. Her mom looked at her in a strange way as Hilary made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. "I'll never take a taxi again!"

* * *

(heavy sigh) Finally I got this update updated! I was to update last week, but oh no, I forgot about it! I think I even forgot that I had this fic… Hahaha, next time, if I take too long time on me, start yelling and I'll try to get it finished sooner. (grin) 

Oh, and sorry if it was confusing jumping from one scene to another, but that was kinda the idea of it, I think it adds some action/excitment to it. Anyway, enough from me. Got any ideas on how it should continue, please inform me, think I need some crazy/new/good/funny ideas.

**-Wolftag-**


	15. Open your eyes, who crashed in?

My computer messed up, school's been in my way... mostly that and me forgetting this again (sweatdrop)

Anyway, here I am with the update. SO SORRY for those who have been waiting!

**_Reviews:_**

Dark-anime-slave: Yeah, what is he to do? hehe, I know!  
  
Author-fanatic: Yeay, another long review! (hug) (widened eyes) I died... oh my god, I'm a ghost!  
To real life again: Yeah, Ozuma is creepy, just as I want him. Something happens to him in this chap ( read and laugh.). Why he wants all bitbeasts? Well, if you want to be the best and to make sure that the evilness won't use bitbeasts as a wepon what would you do? 'cause, as far as I'm conserned, Ozuma's team's mission is to make sure that no bitbeast is used for "evilness". Now it just happens that Ozuma don't know Tala's "goal" is or if he's evil or not. Hahaha, I don't think I know him well, I'm more guessing than going from facts.  
Oh, they (Tala and Bryan) will work it to the next level...just give them time (smirk)  
Well, Ian and Spencer didn't know that Kai and Rei where there they didn't see them, seeing Kai and Rei was behind a desk.  
Yeah, adding "Heat" was a surprise uh? I hope it was a good surprise.(I think it will be for a few days, the heat I mean)  
I took more than one week, but please blame it on the school... (cries) Don't hurt me!  
  
KawaiiYoukai9517 / kurayami monogatari : here's the update!  
Lady-Nikki: Yeah, I changed 19 times (wow!)  
Sakuracharm: Hahaha, here's the VERY LATE update. Please enjoy!

* * *

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi!  
Main Pairs**: _KaiRei, TalaBryan_

Here goes:

_Chapter 15: Open your eyes, who crashed in?_

* * *

_While the game of truth and dare continued, though with the concern for Rei hanging in the air, Lee and Max ran after Kai who ran after a crying Rei who ran for a place to hide.  
Inside the blade breakers' hotel room where an unconscious Bryan lying on the floor, Dunga and Ozuma stood beside the Russian trying to talk Tala into giving up his bitbeast and the rest of the Demolition boys' –but no use. Frustration for Ozuma at that point. And, above that, the police had taken his fellow teammates -Miriam and Joseph. Something that hadn't come to Ozuma awareness yet.  
Tala, trapped on the other side of the door, was desperately trying to find a way out as he was talking to Ozuma to buy time, the longer it took the higher the chances increased of someone barging in.  
Hilary, angry at all the taxi drivers in the world, decided to go home and sleep and yell at Tyson the next day._

_Fun isn't it, how people can come together with intentions to be nice but they somehow end up so wrong and all things start to get messy? Haha, now I'll let you read the continuing of this fanfiction called "Open your eyes" and wonder what will happen next._

_-Wolf_

* * *

"Do…ake …hu….im" Someone said rather faintly away, Bryan didn't make any sense of it. He moaned as he felt the back of his head and tried to rise but someone pushed him back. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Bryan asked warily to whoever was having a foot pressed down on his back.

"Sorry, don't want you crawling away." A dark voice said from above.

Bryan has feeling sick and woozy, might be because of the hit that the back of the head had taken –a blow to the head usually causes unbalance and the sickness feeling. Something he'd come to learn quite quickly when he was in the abbey. He had also learned some tricks to escape when a person had you trapped down, but right now he was too weak to pull any stunt off. Besides he didn't know where Tala was, nor how many were around him.

* * *

Tala banged on the door once again. "I'll kill you if you hurt him!" 

"Tala, don't be so cruel." The reply came from the stranger. "I don't think you can do anything from in there. Give me your bit beasts now!"

The red haired Russian teen sank down to the floor on his knees in defeat –it didn't seem like there were any way around. "I won't! I won't give them up!" He yelled back and added quietly for himself: "I can't."  
He made a sad expression. "I can't. I don't have them."

* * *

Rei ran fast. Up the stairs. Past a surprised cleaning lady. Left into a new corridor and… There! There was the door to their hotel room!Rei panted as he tried to get the key up from his pocket. Suddenly he heard his name being called. 

"Rei!"

"Shit!" Rei mumbled. It was Kai who had shouted his name. Kai had followed him! He returned his attention to the key and managed to unlock the door but before he could openit someone turned him around and pressed him against the door. Rei bowed his head down and closed his eyes as Kai tried to talk to him.

"What's wrong? Rei, Look at me!"

But the neko didn't want to look into the burning eyes of the phoenix and feel the shame coming to his cheeks. Rei kept his face in the shadows of his bangs.

* * *

"Tala, I'm getting inpatient here. Just let me ha-" Ozuma got quiet as there was a 'bump' on the main door. _What now?_ He thought.

* * *

Kai forced Rei's head up with his pale right hand. "Tell me. What is wrong with you?" 

The neko-jin blushed. "Nothing." He lied.

"I can clearly see that something's wrong." Kai narrowed his eyes.

Rei looked down at the floor. "There's nothing." In secret from Kai's eyes, Rei's right hand made its way to the doorknob, ready to open it and leave Kai out in the corridor wondering what happened.

"What is wrong?" Kai repeated with a hard voice and moved closer as if trying to push the answer out of Rei.

"You! You are the problem!" Rei yelled and opened the door but he managed to slip with his left foot and out of pure instinct his arms reached out for something to stop the fall –Kai's clothes that is.

So, together with Kai, Rei fell into the room with a yell...

* * *

Max and Lee, who finally had caught up with the other two, was just in time to see the two teens disappear. 

"Oh my." Max blinked and hurried after Lee to see that they were ok.

* * *

"What the -?" Ozuma stared at a black-haired teen and a slate haired teen whom had just fallen into the room. He was so surprised that he forgot to maintain the pressure on the door that Tala was behind. 

Dunga made a sour face as he glared at the newcomers.

* * *

Kai looked up and widened his eyes at the scene. Bryan lying on the floor, staring at him, a large blond teen standing with one foot on the gray haired teen and a black and red haired teen standing behind them by the door to the bed room. 

Wait... the bed room. _Tala!_ Kai panicked.

* * *

Tala, sitting with his back against the brown door and with his knees drawn up, feeling how hopeless everything was, noticed some strange noises coming from the other room. He stood up and placed his ear against the door.

* * *

"Who are you?" Kai asked with his cold voice and stood up, not bothering to help Rei. 

The black and red haired teen smirked. "I'm Ozuma. This is Dunga. And, judging by the hair, you must be Kai." He said with some small gesticulations with his hand.

* * *

_Kai!_ Tala thought and hope came back to him. He decided to try and open the door. Maybe whoever held the door was too occupied with Kai to be thinking about Tala. 

He pushed down the knob and opened with all his fury and to his surprise it opened! It opened, but there was a stop that made Tala very concerned. Who did he hit with the door? _Oh god! Don't let it be Kai!_

* * *

"Kai. Rei what are yo-. Oh." Lee entered the room along with Max. They too stared at the strangers in the room. 

"Lee!" Rei got up from the floor with a red face.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the door beside Ozuma was opened and it hit him in the head with a loud sound, sending Ozuma stumbling back towards the wall where he fell down to the floor unconscious.

Out from behind the door came Tala's head. He looked at Ozuma and sighed in relieve and then to Dunga (who looked very stunned) and at the sigh of Bryan he made a chocked expression.

Tala stepped out and walked up to Dunga and said with a very cold voice:  
"Let him go."

"Tala!" Kai widened his eyes.

"Let. Him. Go." Tala said once again mostly ignoring Kai.

Dunga just smirked back. "Why should I be scared of you?"

"Really. You should be scared." Bryan amused from the floor and crawled up from Dunga's grip.

Dunga, seeing himself trapped, let Bryan crawl away and didn't bother to fight a fight he knew he couldn't win. Even though he was eager to test his luck. He growled in defeat.

"Oich, my head."Bryan mumbled as he wiggled a little. "You really can hit a guy hard."

"I think it's you who can't take blows." Dunga Replied.

Bryan growled. "Care to test it?"

"Bryan!" Tala spoke and dragged the other Russian into the bedroom and closed the door after yelling. "Take care of them Kai!"

Kai siged andturned to Max and asked if he could fetch the cops and the hotel owner.

"I'm on it." Max nodded and ran off to the hotel's reception.

Lee, Rei and Kai made sure that Dungaand Ozuma stayed where they were.

…

And so, after a few minutes, a police car was driving away from the crazy Duke with a sleeping Ozuma andpissed offDunga in it.

"I am SO sorry Mr Hiwatari." The hotel owner shook his head. "I don't know how they got in undetected."

"Just… Don't let it happen again." Kai said and walked with steady steps back up to their hotel room and back to a certain Neko-jin who had some questions to answer to.

* * *

_**… To be continued ...**_

* * *

Sorry for the VERY delayed update and the short/lame chapter. I blame school. (at least it's moving foward) 

Now Review and remember: ideas are welcomed!  
-Wolf


	16. Open your eyes and show me love

Back! I'm drowning in homeworks so yeah, that's why it's taking SO LONG TIME TO WRITE!

(cough) Right, moving on:

Reviewers: Thanx to all. I don't have time to write you all down right now. Special thanx to _Sakuracharm_, _Neko-Jin-Inferno _and_ loveyaray.00_

_To the readers_: I think this is one of the crappier chapters so far… sorry

* * *

**_Disclaims_**: Do not own Beyblade!  
**_Warnings_**: **Yaoi! And Drinking!  
Main Pairs**: _KaiRei, TalaBryan_

Chapter 16. – _Open your eyes and show me love_

* * *

Tala dragged Bryan into the bedroom and closed the door hard. 

"What were you thinking?" He yelled to the grey-haired teen.

Bryan blinked twice and opened his mouth to ask what was going on but he never got a chance to speak.

"You left me on this side of the door without knowing what happened to you!" The wolf smirked inwards, knowing how silly he sounded and that Bryan really couldn't answer. He pushed the falcon backwards so that he landed sitting on the bed. "You left me!"

"But… but…" Bryan stuttered still confused.

Tala folded his arms and looked down on his love with a hard look in his icy eyes for a few minutes before he grinned big. "You're so cute with you are confused!"

Bryan widened his eyes and blushed. "You're playing…with me?"

Tala laughed and launched at Bryan and hugged him tight. "I was scared for you!"

"You where? Didn't think I would managed them alone?"

Tala rolled his eyes as he lay on Bryan. "Two against one Bryan. Plus that one was way bigger than you. So no, you wouldn't have made it." He poked Bryan's cheek. "But I would have made it with ease."

Now it was Bryan's turn to roll eyes. "So you say uh?" he raised an eyebrow as Tala nodded. "Then how come you can't handle me? I'm just one person." He smirked.

Tala's eyes flashed with confusion and before he knew it Bryan started tickling him.

"Ah, no!" Tala laughed and tried to escape from Bryan's grip.

"Oh, what happened to the Tala who could take one against two?" Bryan grinned.

"Ahh, stop it!" Tala was laughing so hard his stomach started to hurt.

* * *

Lee returned down to the dining room and found a bunch of drunken teens laughing like there was no tomorrow. He could tell they where drunken judging by the smell of it. 

"And then…" Tyson said between his laughs. "Then we found out it was MAX!" he pointed at max while laughing so much he had to cry. Everyone else laughed too.

Lee shook his head but smiled. He quickly found Ian and Spencer. They where sitting and grinning and laughing a little, so Lee recon they hadn't taken as much as Tyson had.

"How much did they drink?" He asked them.

"Too much if you ask Spenc. Not enough if you ask me." Ian replied and smirked.

"Hey, listen guys. I've got something to say."

"Then speak." Spencer turned from the other teens to face Lee.

"It's about Tala and Bryan." Lee said as he sat down.

"What about them?" Ian asked with suspicion.

Lee answered and told the whole story about the strangers in the room. Something that made Ian and Spencer worried and so they wanted to go up and check that everything was ok with the others. Lee stayed in the dining room, because a very drunken Michael came and dragged the neko-jin to a dance. Mariah andKevin where also dancing so Lee didn't want to set like a boring example so he tagged along.

* * *

Rei sighed big as he sat on the sofa in the hotel room 68. Kai was standing in front of him with folded arms. 

Lee had informed Rei about something called "heat". Something that Rei didn't like the sound of.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked slowly.

"Except we having strangers in our room? Ah…nothing." Rei faked a smile and tried to rise up but someone pushed him back down.

"You stay here until you've said what's wrong."

Rei sighed and realised there was no way out of this. "I'm in love with someone. That's what's bothering me." He blushed slightly.

"Oh." Kai blushed too, remembering the scene in the kitchen. "But it's like you're someone else."

"It's heat I think."

"Heat?" Kai widened his eyes.

"Yeah." The neko-jin replied sounding a little bit sad.

"You love…me?" Kai asked and realised why Rei had been so strange the last weeks.

Rei blushed big time. "Yup" he whispered.

"Then… Convince me."

"What?" Rei looked up.

"Convince me that you're the one for me." Kai smiled slightly.

"Are you serious?" the raven-haired teen blinked twice.

"Oh come on." Kai sat down in Rei's lap, one leg on each side. "Show me."

"Show you what exactly?" Rei turned red but at the same time he wanted to attack the other teen.

"Show me what I'll miss if I turn you down." Kai smirked. "You're not the first to try."

Even though Rei wanted to ask who had tried before him he let his hands grab Kai's waist and pull the Russian closer. "I'll show." He whispered and heat took control of him taking Kai into a heated kiss.

_TBC_...

* * *

Short but it will have to do. I'm going away for a while, so don't have any high hopes onmy at updateing (big sigh)  
Finally managed to do some KaiRei loving... 

(Btw, if you find anything wrong or misspelled it's because I hadn't had time to look the chapter over as much... lol )

**-Wolftag**


	17. Open your eyes, meet the new day

My computer is making noises… I think it will crash soon… darn, I need a new computer.

Reviewers:  
_Sakuracharm:_ I know... please kill me. I've ruined this fic. (plays dead)  
_Ice Spirit:_ Here's the lame last chapter.  
_dark-anime-slave:_ Hehehe  
_SpottedShadow2947:_ here's the update

**Chapter 17 , last one! (short one)**

**Reminder:**  
_Room 68 belongs to the white tigers'  
The majestics have room 42 and BladeB has room 66 of the Hotel.  
Rei and Kai are in Room 68. Tala and Bryan are in room 66. The rest are in the dining room, rather drunk… Ian and Spenc is on their way up to check on Tal and Bry (again)_

**Open your eyes, meet the new day**

* * *

"I'll show you…" Rei whispered.

"What?" Kai panted, as he lay nude on top of Rei in the white bed.

Rei leaned up and kissed Kai before taking a hold of the older teen's waist. " I'll show you love."

Kai gasped as something hard was pressed into him.

* * *

Bryan lay on the bed on his back with Tala lying beside him with one hand over Bryan's stomach. Tala was nearly sleeping, but Bryan had so many things on his mind and he wanted to talk. No one else to talk to than the wolf. 

"Tala?"

"Hmm?" Tala didn't even open his eyes.

"Would you…"

"Hm?"

"…miss me if I died?"

"Hmm… Sure…" Tala hugged Bryan closer.

"You really mean that?" Bryan smiled

"Hmm...No…"

"What?" Bryan's smile faded away.

"Hmm?" Tala smiled.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"No…" The redhead confessed. "My mind is thinking of great you would look nude."

"What?" Bryan blinked. He didn't expect that from Tala.

"Yeah, you and all the pink pigs in the sky…" Tala waved a little with his left hand.

"You're so so tired uh?"

"No. I'm happy." Tala laughed. "So don't …do anything …about it." Tala yawned and cuddled up even closer to Bryan's body.

Bryan smiled. "Go to sleep will ya?"

But Bryan didn't get any answer because Tala was already sleeping, dreaming about pink pigs and a nude Bryan.

The grey-haired teen yawned and felt tired too. He crawled down a little and adjusted his position so that it suited him and closed his eyes and slowly he fell asleep too.

* * *

"…63…64…65…66!" Ian beamed.

"Whoopie." Spencer said with irony.

Ian was about to open the door when…  
"Did you hear that?" Ian asked his larger friend.

"What?"

"Er, nothing. I guess I'm so tired I'm hearing noises." Ian turned to the door but stopped because he heard a noise again. "Now didn't you hear that?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "No, I'm going in." the blond said and walked into the room leaving Ian in the hallway wondering about the strange noise.

"It's coming from here." Ian said to himself as he wandered down the hall, 2 doors away he stopped. "From here?" He leaned the ear against the door and heard faint faint panting and someone shouting for more. Ian narrowed his eyes because he couldn't really get what was going on, until:

"God, you're mine Kai!"

Ian gasped and turned red in his face because NOW he understood what was going on in there. He rushed back to where Spencer was and ran into the bedroom.

"Spenc! Spenc! Kai's doing something with someone in the roo-"

"Husch!" Spencer put a hand on his shorter friend. "Don't wake them."

"What? Who?" Ian's eyes wandered to the bed and the sleeping teens. "Oh."

"I think they are alright. Let's go down again, shall we?" Spencer pushed out Ian.

"But but but but but bu-"

"No buts." The blond replied.

* * *

Down in the dining room everyone was more or less sleeping on various places. Tyson on the dining table, Enrique in a chair, Oliver on top of Gary, Mariah in the arms of Max, Michael hugging Lee, Emily lying on the floor along with the rest.  
Ian sighed big time. "What are we to do? No one's alive here."

Suddenly there was a hand stretched up, waving slightly and someone said. "I'm living." But as soon as the hand came up the hand fell down and snoring sounds could be heard.

"Right…." Spencer said. "I vote that we go back up and sleep on the couch."

"There's only one sofa…" Ian reminded Spencer. "Isn't there 2 bedrooms in that room?"

"I think so."

As they stood there, both realised that the person first to the room would get the bed.  
One final glance at each other, realising that the other person was thinking the same, resulted in that they both ran.

* * *

"I love you." Rei said, wearily but happily.

"I guess I could love you back." Kai smirked and lay his head on Rei's chest.

* * *

"Bryan…"

No reply.

"Bryan!"

One tiny movement on the eyebrow.

"Bryan, open your eyes."

"W-what?" Bryan, just woken from his slumber, didn't get what was going on, but he did manage to open his eyes. "Have I slept too long?" he blinked and slowly he say Tala's face in front of him.

"No. Just had to tell you that I love you!" Tala grinned big and parted his lips to claim Bryan's, which the other teen didn't have nothing against.

**END!**  
--

(sweatdrop) God this fic isn't one of my favourites.

I don't want to struggle with this fic anymore. Got other things on my mind... I'm sorry that I ruined this fic. (nervously laughter)

**-Wolftag**


End file.
